Saigo no Iki The Last Breath
by shuhiwatari
Summary: Kaitou Daiki, seorang pemuda yang gila akan harta karun namun tiba-tiba dia difonis mengidap kanker paru-paru akut yang akan membuat hidupnya segera berakhir. Bagaimanakah dia akan meneruskan sisa hidupnya? Apakah dia tetap mencari harta atau menyerah?


"_Irasshaimase_", dia berseru saat melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang kelihatan lusuh karena bekerja dari pagi memasuki pintu minimarket 24 jam tempat ia bekerja paruh waktu hari itu.

Kaitou Daiki seorang pemuda kelas 2 SMA dengan segala mimpi masa mudanya yang tak pernah menyianyiakan waktu untuk melakukan hal yang menurutnya tak berguna. Seperti malam ini, hari Senin, adalah waktu bagi dirinya menghabiskan sepanjang malam menjadi kasir di sebuah mini market 24 jam yang terletak tidak jauh dari stasiun Shinbashi.

Dia adalah pekerja keras. Saat matahari belum menampakkan wujudnya, Daiki sudah berkeliling untuk mengantarkan baik koran maupun susu kepada para pelanggan. Sementara waktu pulang sekolah dia habiskan bekerja paruh waktu di berbagai tempat seperti mini market, restoran cepat saji bahkan menjadi kuli bangunan. Walaupun bekerja di berbagai tempat, dia bukan orang yang tidak loyal. Dia setia pada setiap pekerjaan dan akan bertanggung jawab terhadap semua yang menjadi bebannya.

Daiki melakukan hal tersebut semata-mata untuk mendapatkan uang sebanyak-banyaknya. Impiannya adalah menjadi orang kaya. Kapanpun dan dimanapun jika ada hal yang berpeluang untuk mendapatkan uang, dia akan melakukannya.

Malam itu, sudah pukul 12 lewat, hanya beberapa orang yang baru pulang kerja yang mampir sekedar untuk membeli roti isi.

"Haa, dua jam lagi. Pulang!," Ryouta, pemuda yang tingginya hanya sebahu Daiki, yang selalu bersemangat tiba-tiba bergumam sambil menepuk bahu rekan kerjanya yang sedang merapikan model rambutnya melalui pantulan cermin rak barang di depan mereka. Dia tersedak lalu terbatuk keras. Seorang wanita yang sedang mengamati makanan kucing melirik Daiki dari balik kacamata berbingkai emasnya.

"Berisik!!!" Daiki mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Maaf... maaf... malam ini aku bersemangat sekali. Kau tahu ada film anime yang bakal tayang malam ini. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk melihatnya."

"Aku tidak tertarik hal lain selain uang. Ah, kau baru saja merusak tatanan rambutku," selain uang, Daiki juga sangat peduli pada penampilannya. Dia tidak pernah ketinggalan tren rambut terbaru. Mulai dari lurus sampai gaya rambut berantakan seperti mie ramen. Namun karena dia pernah bermasalah dengan gurunya karena gaya rambut berantakan, sekarang dia mencoba gaya lain yang katanya lebih 'natural'. Yang menurut Ryouta lebih mirip sirip ikan Lion fish daripada model rambut natural.

Hari semakin malam ketika hanya ada dua pelanggan yang sedang berdebat mengenai jenis sayur yang cocok dipakai tambahan untuk sup miso. Sementara Ryouta sibuk dengan kardus-kardus barang yang akan ditata di gudang. Daiki memandang langit dari balik jendela toko yang lebar, mengamati bintang-bintang yang terlihat seperti ketombe bertebaran di selembar kain hitam.

"Andai kalian adalah permata dari seluruh galaksi, maka jatuhlah ke pelukanku. Dan buatlah aku kaya raya," katanya dalam hati sambil tersenyum-senyum bahkan dia tidak menyadari ada seorang nenek yang berdiri di depannya.

"NENEK SIHIR!!!!" teriaknya seraya melompat hampir setengah meter ke belakang dan membuat badannya terbentur lumayan keras di rak rokok di belakangnya. Beberapa pak jatuh berhambur ke lantai.

"Anak muda kau tidak sopan," kata si nenek yang makin melongok ke arah Daiki.

"Mohon maafkan saya... Maafkan saya...!" Daiki membungkuk dalam-dalam membuatnya makin salah tingkah.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa masih ada persediaan sake di sini, karena kulihat rak sakenya kosong. Tapi kau malah senyum-senyum. Benar-benar anak aneh."

"Mohon maaf, akan saya coba periksa di gudang," setelah dengan terburu-buru merapikan pak roko yang berjatuhan, Daiki langsung menghambur ke arah gudang. Warna mukanya hampir semerah bara api saat ia melesat melewati Ryouta yang nampak dipermainkan oleh kardus-kardus penuh sabun mandi.

Gudang itu tidak terlalu luas namun cukup untuk menampung semua stok barang yang akan dijual beberapa hari ke depan. Tempat itu dapat melindungi barang-barang di dalamnya dengan baik karena ventilasi serta pengatur suhu di setel penuh pemikiran. Semua rak disusun bertingkat guna memberikan efisiensi ruangan tersebut. Daiki sudah hafal betul letak semua barang di rak mana para karyawan di pagi hari menata kardus berisi berbagai macam barang. Otaknya dapat mengingat segala sesuatu dengan cepat. Dia anak yang cerdas namun kadang menyebalkan. Tidak jarang ia meremehkan orang yang ditemuinya, juga sering kali bersikap dingin dan hanya uang yang dapat membuatnya bergerak.

Daiki langsung menuju rak ketiga dekat pintu darurat, menaiki tangga karena kardus sake ada di rak paling atas lalu mulai menurunkan kardus-kardus terdepan dengan hati-hati. Kardus tersebut lumayan berat karena memang di dalamnya berisi botol yang masing-masing menampung kira-kira 1 liter sake. Ia hendak akan menurunkan kardus sake dengan tulisan kanji _'Bidou'_ ketika tiba-tiba nafasnya seakan menghilang entah kemana. Rasanya sesak. Daiki menjatuhkan kardus itu, yang langsung memuntahkan botol-botol sake dari dalamnya, serta mengeluarkan bunyi 'bruuk' keras. Dia meremas dadanya sekuat mungkin. Dia jatuh dari tangga ketika keseimbangannya goyah. Kepalanya terbentur kaki tangga saat tubuhnya mendarat di lantai. Namun sakit terbentur, tidak sesakit isi dalam dadanya. Dia meringis ingin berteriak. Namun tak ada suara yang keluar, bahkan hembusan udarapun tidak. Daiki terus meremas dadanya sambil meringkuk disitu. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Seperti tenggelam dalam dasar lautan gelap dan dingin. Kengerian bercampur ketakutan. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa kaku, syaraf-syaraf yang melekat di bawah kulit seakan memberontak, mereka membutuhkan oksigen yang dibawa darah, tetapi tidak ada darah yang mengalir seperti seharusnya. Dia menggeliat, mencoba kalau-kalau ada oksigen yang bisa menyelinap ke dalam paru-parunya. Namun alih-alih oksigen, pandangannya tiba-tiba gelap, hanya ada ketakutan dan rasa ingin menyerah.

"Aku tidak ingin mati sekarang," pikirnya dengan terus berusaha memancing oksigen. Dia mengerang. Lalu mulai tak bergerak.

"DAIKIIIII......" Ryouta yang mendengar suara berisik dari arah gudang mendapati Daiki terkulai seperti seekor anak rusa yang sudah menemui ajalnya. "DAIKI, KAU KENAPA?? BERTAHANLAH!!!!" dia meraih Daiki dan mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh yang kaku itu. Di dalam tumpuan tangan Ryouta, bagian kepala yang terbentur tadi mulai mengeluarkan darah, menetes ke lantai melalui sela-sela jarinya. Terlalu panik atas apa yang terjadi membuat Ryouta tak sadar kalau dari hidung Daiki pun juga mengalir carian warna merah, darah.

***

"Pasien sudah tiba..." seorang pria dari petugas medis yang memakai helm setengah lingkaran berteriak kepada para perawat yang berhambur keluar dari ruangan mereka. Tempat tidur beroda itu di dorong dengan cepat menuju ruang gawat darurat. Di hidung dan mulut Daiki dipasang alat bantu pernafasan berwarna hijau bening. Tubuhnya bergetar karena tempat tidur dorong terus melesat. Cairan infus mengalir melalui pembuluh darahnya. Merayap hingga ke bagian paling kecil yang bisa ia rasakan. Daiki tetap berusaha bernafas, namun dia merasa seperti sedang dibungkam dengan haduk sangat kuat. Kesadarannya antara hilang dan muncul. Matapun sulit untuk tetap terbuka sehingga hanya terlihat seperti celah dengan warna putih diantaranya.

"Bertahanlah! Kau sudah berada di rumah sakit. Dokter akan segera merawatmu," kata seorang perawat yang memberi semangat kepada Daiki dari sampingnya.

Mereka berbelok memasuki ruang gawat darurat. Segalanya terlihat menakutkan disitu. Selang-selang bergelantungan. Monitor EKG—_Elektrokardiograf_, yang bergambar grafik-grafik membingungkan. Berbagai macam gunting dan logam-logam stainless diatur begitu rapi disamping tempat tidur untuk menolong pasien. Diatasnya terdapat benda seperti lampu yang sangat besar. Di lantai berceceran kabel seperti sudah tumbuh begitu saja. Kemudian, alat-alat canggih yang susah untuk dijelaskan bagaimana bentuknya dan cara kerjanya, berdiri di beberapa tempat.

"1.. 2.. 3.. Angkat!!!," para petugas medis memindahkan Daiki ke tempat tidur, lalu salah satu perawat memotong kaos yang ia kenakan sehingga nampak bagian dadanya yang bidang dibanjiri oleh keringat. Seorang perawat menempelkan kabel yang ujungnya terdapat perekat di situ. Dengan kabel ini, mereka akan dengan mudah mengetahui tensi, denyut nadi dan pernafasan pasien. Kira-kira ada 4 orang perawat, dokter anestesi, ahli bedah, dan ahli jantung. Mereka semua tampak sibuk, mengurusi tugas mereka masing-masing.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya seorang dokter muda yang lalu dengan cekatan membuka mata Daiki dan mengarahkan senter kecil ke arah bola matanya.

"Kepalanya pendarahan akibat benturan. Juga mengalami _dispneau_—sesak nafas," seorang perawat menjelaskan.

"Dokter, ini hasil CT-Scan," perawat yang lain menunjuk pada dua monitor lebar. Ada dua gambar, yang satu seperti foto kepala, dan yang satunya lagi gambar paru-paru.

"Bagian kepalanya tidak terlalu gawat. Beri _epineprin_—obat penghenti pendarahan—lakukan _bandage_ kemudian _hecting_."

"Baik"

"Dokter, pernafasannya menurun...."

"Lakukan intubasi. Tabung 8.0."

Dokter muda itu, Aizawa Kosaku, kembali memeriksa hasil CT-Scan pada paru-paru Daiki.

"Ini... _Tension Pneumothorax_—penyakit emergency yang mengancam nyawa. Diakibatkan terperangkapnya udara di kavum pleura saat pasien menarik nafas, tetapi udara tidak bisa keluar saat menghembuskan nafas. Gejalanya: airhunger, deviasi trakea, hipotensi dan dispenau. _Simple Pneumothorax_ bisa muncul tiba-tiba pada orang yang sehat. Intinya menyebabkan lubang pada paru-paru atau dinding dada, akhirnya paru-paru kolaps membuat udara terperangkap didalamnya. Kemudian ini disebut _Tension Pneumothorax_—tolong jarum," Dokter Aizawa menusukkan jarum ke dalam dada Daiki. Kemudian dia melakukan _chest tube_—menusuk dada diantara tulang rusuk, udara dari paru dialirkan dengan selang menuju kesebuah alat. Hal ini sangat sulit karena hanya bisa dilakukan oleh dokter yang sudah ahli—untuk mendrainage udara. "Kau akan segera pulih..." dengan gerakan gesit tapi tepat, Dokter Aizawa memainkan jarum berselang yang menancap di dada Daiki. Dia sangat serius, matanya melirik bergantian pada jarum yang dia pegang dan monitor di depannya.

_Chest tube_ berhasil diselesaikan sekitar limabelas menit kemudian, sambil kembali melihat hasil CT-Scan paru-paru anak muda yang terbaring berjuang antara hidup dan mati didepannya itu, dia menghela nafas panjang. Bukan helaan nafas seseorang yang berhasil menyelamatkan hidup orang lain tetapi lebih kepada rasa prihatin, pada anak laki-laki yang bahkan masih berusia 16 tahun, bahwa setelah ini tubuhnya tidak akan seperti dulu lagi. Bahwa Dokter Aizawa menyadari ada sesuatu yang mematikan, yang tertanam di fisik Daiki yang terlihat segar dan baik-baik saja. "Ketika dia sadar, pastikan dia melakukan tes fungsi paru-paru," katanya hampir berbisik pada perawat yang bergegas akan memindahkan Daiki ke ruang ICU untuk memulihkan kesadarannya.

***

"_Otousan_! Ayah!, kenapa setiap hari ayah selalu bekerja keras?" Daiki kecil yang saat itu belum genap berusia 6 tahun bertanya kepada ayahnya yang akan berangkat bekerja pagi itu sambil mengaduk-aduk sup _miso_nya dengan sumpit.

"Daiki-_kun_, dilarang mengaduk makanan dengan sumpit," ibunya menegur dan mengelus kepalanya ketika berdiri disampingnya untuk menuangkan jus.

"Aku benci tahu," katanya membulatkan pipi dan membuat mulutnya tampak seperti kerucut. Tetapi perhatiannya kembali teralih pada ayahnya yang sedang menjelajahi berita di koran. "Ayah, kalau ayah terlalu giat bekerja, nanti ayah bisa mati."

"Kau masih kecil. Jadi kau tidak mengerti betapa pentingnya uang saat ini. Kau akan di lihat sebelah mata jika kau tidak punya uang. Uang adalah segala-galanya," Ayah berkata dengan serius sambil tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada berita di koran. Ibu melihatnya dengan miris namun tak berkata apa-apa. "Daiki, pastikan jika kau sudah cukup besar untuk bekerja, carilah uangmu sendiri dengan tenagamu. Karena kau akan susah tanpa uang. Berusahalah melebihi siapapun," katanya lagi seraya melipat koran dan bergegas berangkat ke kantor.

Ayah Daiki, seorang salaryman yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya dari pada keluarga. Seluruh hidupnya ia curahkan hanya untuk mencari uang. Dia sering pulang terlambat, sehingga membuat Ibu sering ketiduran di meja makan karena menunggunya. Terkadang ayahnya juga tidak pulang selama beberapa hari dan tidur di kantor untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Hal ini pulalah yang menyebabkan kakak Daiki, Junichi, yang saat itu berusia 10 tahun lebih tua dari Daiki kabur dari rumah dan memilih hidup di jalanan sebagai anggota geng motor. Ayahnya sangat membencinya dan menganggap Junichi sebagai anak muda gagal tanpa masa depan. Junichi juga membenci sang ayah bukan tanpa alasan. Dia sering sekali terbangun di malam hari ketika mendengar pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya yang tak jarang berakhir dengan tamparan tangan ayah yang mendarat dengan keras di pipi ibu. Keesokan paginya ketika mereka bertemu di meja makan, ayah akan segera melesat keluar rumah tanpa menoleh, dan Junichi bisa melihat pipi ibunya yang putih berubah kemerahan dan matanya bengkak seakan menahan air mata.

Ibu mengikuti ayah keluar menuju pintu depan. Angin dingin berhambur masuk ke dalam saat ayah membuka pintu rumah. Ia pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lalu membenamkan tubuhnya ke dalam mantel hitamnya yang tebal. Ibu memandangnya dari balik pagar sampai sosok ayah menghilang dibelokan, kemudian kembali masuk dan menghampiri Daiki.

"Daiki, apa kau sayang ayah?" ibu mengambil posisi tempat duduk di depan anak laki-laki kecil yang polos dan belum pernah merasakan kejamnya dunia itu.

"Iya. Ayah seperti seorang Ultraman yang selalu menjaga kita. Dia hebat sekali. Walaupun jarang bermain denganku, tidak pernah melihatku pada pekan olahraga, dan tidak bisa menjemput aku dari sekolah, aku sangat sayang ayah!" katanya dengan semangat sambil menunjukkan giginya yang berantakan. "Jika aku sudah besar, aku akan bekerja segiat ayah."

"Daiki memang anak yang baik," Ibu berkata dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Ia menyuruh Daiki bergegas ke sekolah saat melihat jam dinding di hadapannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00. "Nee... Daiki hari ini hari pertamamu masuk SD ya."

***

Ryouta duduk menunduk dengan kepalan tangan yang menyangganya. Malam itu terasa dingin bahkan di dalam ruangan. _Daiki, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu_. Dia terus merenung memikirkan nasib sahabatnya itu. Angannya seolah melayang. Kejadian ini terlalu cepat, bahkan ia tidak bisa mengingat apa sampai menemukan Daiki yang merintih di antara rak-rak kardus di dalam gudang sempit itu. Dia menutupkan kedua tangannya ketika terdengar suara sepatu kulit yang melangkah terburu-buru ke arahnya.

"Ryouta-_kun_."

"Akira-_san_," dia terkejut melihat sesosok lelaki dengan kemeja biru muda yang rapi. Bahkan dasi yang dipakainya mengkilat ketika diterpa cahaya lampu. Pria itu tinggi, hampir sama tingginya dengan Daiki. Jas dilengannya terguncang naik turun ketika ia berlari. Sepatu kulit mengkilat yang ia pakai menimbulkan derap yang menggema diseluruh sisi ruang tunggu yang sepi. Wajahnya nampak jelas ketika dia berada satu meter dari Ryouta, nampak bijaksana dan membuat orang yang berada di dekatnya merasa aman.

"Bagaimana keadaan Daiki?" katanya tersengal-sengal. Ryouta hampir menangis dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sebelum Akira duduk disampingnya dan mencoba mengalungkan kedua lengannya yang tidak kekar namun mantap ke bahu Ryouta. Anak itu mulai terisak.

"Akira-_san_, hal itu terjadi begitu cepat. Aku takut. Daiki kesakitan. Dia meringkuk meremas dadanya ketika kutemukan. Seperti _tidak bisa bernafas_," isakan Ryouta makin keras.

Akira mengelus rambut Ryouta dengan lembut untuk menenangkannya saat Dokter Aizawa berjalan kearah mereka. Rambut cokelat berombaknya dibasahi oleh peluh. Mata dokter itu, terbelalak seakan diserbu kenangan masa lalu yang lama ia pendam di dalam ingatannya.

"Kendate-_senpai_."

"Ah, Kosaku," Akira bangkit meninggalkan Ryouta dalam kebingungan. "Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu. Sekarang kau sudah jadi dokter sungguhan."

"Begitulah,"Aizawa nyengir dengan tetap menjaga imejnya yang dingin. "Apakah _senpai_ kenalan pasien bernama Kaitou Daiki?"

Raut muka Akira yang tadi ramah mendadak berubah serius.

"Dia _adikku_," jawabnya dengan serius. Dia mendekat ke arah Kosaku dan haampir meremas lengan sang dokter. "Katakan bagaimana keadaannya!"

Kosaku memainkan matanya sebelum menghela nafas. "Sebaiknya _senpai_ ikut aku. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Di ruanganku."

Mereka berdua berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang sepi tanpa ada yang berbicara. Akira bahkan tidak mempedulikan bau obat yang menyerang hidungnya. Pikirannya terpaku pada perkataan Kosaku. _Pasti ada sesuatu_, pikirnya. Ruangan Dokter Aizawa berada di sebelah lift, berjarak tiga ruang dari ruang perawat. Malam itu, waktunya dia mendapat piket malam.

"Silahkan masuk."

Kosaku buru-buru menyalakan lampu ruangan, membuat segalanya menjadi nampak. Ruangan itu cukup luas untuk seseorang yang bertuga sendirian. Interiornya didesain begitu modern. Lebih terlihat seperti ruangan direktur perusahaan terkenal daripada ruangan seorang dokter. Namun yang berbeda, disitu terdapat alat-alat medis canggih yang pastinya belum pernah dilihat orang awam.

"Nah, _senpai_, akan kujelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada adikmu." Kosaku menyalakan monitor yang langsung menampilkan gambar organ tubuh manusia seperti yang ada pada ruang gawat darurat tadi, paru-paru Daiki.

"Lalu..." Akira menempatkan tubuhnya duduk di kursi di depan monitor tersebut.

"Dia, mengidap kanker paru-paru yang sudah parah," jelas Kosaku hampir menahan nafas sementara Akira diam tak bereaksi saking terkejutnya. Seakan jiwanya ditarik paksa dari ubun-ubunnya "Lebih dari 90% kanker paru-paru berawal dari _bronki_—saluran udara besar yang masuk ke paru-paru, kanker ini disebut _karsinoma bronkogenik—_aku sangat terkejut dia bisa bertahan sampai saat ini dengan kanker separah itu. Biasanya sekitar 25-40% penderita tumor yang terisolasi dan tumbuh secara perlahan, memiliki harapan hidup sampai 5 tahun setelah penyakitnya terdiagnosis namun pada anak itu, aku takut harapan hidupnya tidak sampai selama itu."

Akira buru-buru bangkit mengakibatkan kursi yang baru saja dia duduki terjengkang jatuh ke lantai. Kepalan tangannya melayang tak terlihat dan mendarat tepat di pipi Kosaku. Membuatnya terjerembab karena kerasnya pukulan. Ia kemudian bangkit dengan dingin dan menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke pipi yang mulai memerah.

"KAU BUKAN TUHAN YANG BISA MENENTUKAN UMUR MANUSIA. KAU HANYA SEORANG DOKTER," Suara Akira melengking.

"Aku memang hanya seorang dokter. Tapi dokter adalah salah satu perantara Tuhan untuk menyelamatkan jiwa manusia. SEHARUSNYA _SENPAI LEBIH TAHU_ HAL ITU!"

Akira tersadar dari kegilaannya. Dia berlutut dilantai. Menutupi matanya yang mulai digenangi air mata. Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Apa ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk penyakitnya? Apa tidak bisa diangkat dengan pembedahan?"

Kosaku terdiam sebelum meneruskan kembali penjelasannya. "Kankernya telah menyebar keluar paru-paru dan terlalu dekat dengan _trakea_ sehingga tidak mungkin dilakukan pembedahan.

"Terapi penyinaran dapat dilakukan pada penderita yang tidak dapat menjalani pembedahan. Penyinaran memperlambat pertumbuhan kanker, tapi bukan untuk penyembuhan. Terapi ini juga bisa mengurangi nyeri otot, _sindroma vena kava superior_ dan penekanan saraf tulang belakang. Tetapi terapi penyinaran bisa menyebabkan peradang paru-paru—(_pneumonitis karena penyinaran_), dengan gejala berupa batuk, sesak nafas dan demam—_senpai, _semuanya penuh resiko.

"Tadi dia hampir saja meregang nyawa karena _pneumothorax_. Penyakit ini bisa kambuh suatu saat nanti. Dan kemungkinan terjadinya penyakit ini karena trauma pada paru-parunya dimasa lalu. Kusarankan agar Daiki yang memutuskan. Itu adalah tubuhnya. Jadi dialah yang paling berhak atas dirinya sendiri. Aku dan juga _senpai_ hanya bisa menolongnya saat ia _terjatuh_."

***

Akira terus memegang tangan Daiki yang tidak sadarkan diri semalaman di ruang ICU. Memegangnya dengan erat seakan tidak akan melepaskannya sampai kapanpun. Di disalah satu jari Daiki yang lemas tak bergerak terpasang sebuah alat seperti penjepit jemuran yang dihubungkan ke EKG untuk mengetahui kondisi jantungnya. Ada dua infus yang dipasang, LR—_Laktat ringer_, cairan untuk pasien yang mengalami pendarahan sehingga kehilangan banyak cairan tubuh—sedangkan infus yang satunya _dextrosa_ 5% untuk memberikan tenaga pada pasien. Sementara untuk membantu dia bernafas, perawat memasang ETT—_Endotrakealcube_—berbentuk seperti pembekap mulut, terdapat selang yang dimasukkan pada saluran pernafasan untuk membantu pasien bernafas. Sedangkan bagian diluar mulut berupa selang bercabang dua yang diisi oksigen, atau kadang obat bius. Jika sewaktu-waktu terjadi gagal nafas, selang tersebut bisa ditiup untuk mengisi CO2 yang berfungsi sebagai perangsang agar pasien menghirup O2.

Matahari pagi yang pucat mulai mencoba merambat masuk melalui celah-celah jendela ruang ICU pada pagi keesokan harinya. Suara kicauan burung juga ikut menyelinap ke telinga Akira. Dia tetap memegang tangan Daiki dengan erat yang secara mengejutkan mulai terasa adanya gerakan-gerakan namun lemah. Akira terkejut memanggil-manggil nama Daiki, perasaannya bercampur antara bingung dan kegembiraan yang luar biasa. Mata Daiki samar-samar terbuka dengan lemah. Walaupun dengan pandangan yang kosong. Akira, tentu saja, buru-buru memanggil Kosaku yang kebetulan lewat di depan ruangan tersebut. Daiki tersadar pagi itu.

Dia terbatuk cukup keras saat Dokter Aizawa melepas ETT di mulutnya dan menggantinya dengan _ventilator_—alat bantu pernafasan yang berbentuk seperti mangkuk bening seperti gelas dengan selang terpasang ditengahnya—yang dipenuhi embun saat dia mulai bernafas. Akira tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari Daiki yang mencoba menjelajahi sekitarnya dengan pandangan yang lemah.

"_O-nii-san_, kakak," katanya terputus-putus.

"Daiki-_kun_," Akira-pun tidak kalah bingungnya.

"A-pa ya-ng ter-ja-di... padaku."

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau baik-baik saja."

"Ah... syu-ku-rlah. Ku-piki-r a-ku ak-an ma-ti," dalam keadaan yang masih sangat lemah dan kata-kata lirih terucap didalam bungkaman ventilator, Akira dapat melihatnya _tersenyum_. Pada akhirnya setelah tidak bisa membendung air matanya, Akira mulai terisak di lingkar lengan Daiki.

"Syukurlah....." kata Akira mulai menjadi. Daiki tetap tersenyum dan menyentuh kepala kakaknya itu dengan lemah tapi penuh makna.

"Te-ri-ma kas-ih, te-lah meng-khaw-atirkan a-ku."

***

Setelah menjalani perawatan beberapa hari, Daiki keluar dari ICU lebih cepat dari yang rata-rata pasien biasanya. Dia dengan semangat menjalani terapi sampai yang menyakitkan sekalipun. Akira tidak ada tanda-tanda akan mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya kepada Daiki. Sementara Ryouta, hampir setiap hari menjenguknya. Kadang sendiri, kadang bersama sekompi teman-teman mereka yang tentu saja membuat gaduh kamar Daiki dirawat, dan hal itu membuat perawat bertubuh gemuk yang terlihat menyeramkan berulang kali memarahi mereka. Ryouta berani bersumpah bahwa dia pernah melihat wanita itu menjelma menjadi siluman saat ia mengendap-edap keluar dimalam hari. Daiki yang selalu berfikir menggunakan logika, akan berpura-pura tidur saat Ryouta memulai ceritanya yang tidak masuk akal. Namun dalam hatinya dia senang, dan hal itu juga memacu semangatnya untuk segera keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Alasan lainnya adalah Daiki ingin kembali bekerja, mengumpulkan uang.

Hari itupun Ryouta datang. Dia sendirian kali ini. Ketika membuka pintu kamar tempat Daiki dirawat, tubuhnya yang pendek terseok-seok membawa empat kantong kertas putih besar. Nampak dia masih memakai _gakuran_nya yang amburadul. Kancingnya tidak tersemat dengan baik. Rambutnya pun acak-acakan seperti baru berkelahi dengan angin.

"Yooo _amigo_, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini!! Lihat nih, apa yang aku bawa untukmu..," Ryouta menghamburkan kantong-kantongnya ke tempat tidur kosong di sebelah Daiki. "Ini komik Ksatria Baja Hitam yang kujanjikan padamu kemarin."

Sementara yang dijenguk terlihat tidak berminat dan lebih tertarik pada cermin yang ada dipangkuaannya. Dia menata rambutnya berulang-ulang. "Terpenjara disini membuat rambutku menangis," keluhnya.

"Haaa,,, kau ini, di Rumah Sakit tetap saja memikirkan penampilan. Toh, tidak ada yang berminat. Kecuali mungkin si suster gemuk yang sering datang kemari dengan alasan yang dibuat-buat. Hei, sepertinya dia menyukaimu," Ryouta mulai terkikik.

"Kalau itu jangan salahkan aku, tapi salahkan ketampananku," Daiki kembali menampakkan sifat _asli_nya.

"Baiklah, pria tampan, sekarang kau harus membaca ini. Menarik sekali lho. Ceritanya akan membuatmu menangis. Kali ini lawannya monster udang," Ryouta dengan semangat menyodorkan jilid-jilid komik yang ia bawa pada kawannya yang sedang melengkungkan rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya ketika Akira masuk ke dalam tanpa suara. Ryouta yang mengetahui kehadirannya, langsung diam seribu bahasa. Daiki bisa melihat pipinya berubah merah seperti daun _momiji_ dimusim gugur saat Akira menyapanya.

"Ryouta-_kun_, terima kasih karena kau sering menjenguk adikku yang merepotkan ini ya. Aku tadi bikin kue lho. Kau pasti suka," Akira membuka bungkusan yang dibawanya. Ryouta nampak seperti anak SD yang diberi permen saat pria lembut itu menyodorkan sepotong _strawberry shortcake_ kearahnya.

"Waw... waw... Akira-_san_ memang keren!!! Sudah baik, ganteng, pintar, jago masak pula. Aku sangat menyayangkan jika yang menjadi adikmu adalah si maniak dandan dan penggila kerja itu. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh mengadopsiku lho," wajah Ryouta nampak seperti anak anjing yang bertemu dengan majikannya.

"Ryouta-_kun_ juga kuanggap seperti adikku," kata Akira lembut sambil mengusap rambut Ryouta yang berantakan. Anak itu nyengir memamerkan gigi gingsul dan bibir yang belepotan krim. Akira kembali tersenyum sebelum menoleh ke arah adiknya yang membuat Daiki langsung merinding, seakan sedang diawasi aura kegelapan. "Daiki, kau lagi-lagi menata rambutmu dengan gaya aneh," Akira menghampirinya dan menyisir rambut Daiki dengan jari-jarinya yang lembut, membuat rambut yang tadinya mencuat menjadi jatuh. Dia terlihat _cupu_ dengan gaya rambut ala Lee Teuk-nya Super Junior. "Kalau begini kan lebih manis. Terlihat segar."

Dari balik punggung Akira, Ryouta tertawa terpingkal-pingkal tanpa suara sehingga membuatnya tersedak dan terbatuk. Dia mengakui wajah Daiki akan berubah sesuai dengan model rambutnya. Dan orang yang tidak mengenalnya dengan baik akan mengira bahwa dia adalah sosok orang lain saat gaya rambutnya diubah. Karena itu, Daiki selalu berhati-hati memilih gaya rambut.

"Baiklah aku akan keluar sebentar. Ryouta tolong jaga Daiki ya, " Akira mengerlingkan mata sambil tersenyum ke arah Daiki yang cemberut, mengacak-acak rambutnya, dan selanjutnya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"_Yes, Boss_!!!," jawabnya kegirangan, bersikap hormat seperti polisi. " Haa... Akira-_san_ benar-benar keren!!!"

"Kau sangat menyukainya ya?" tanya Daiki.

"Iya. Dia seperti _ayah_ tapi dalam versi yang masih muda," Ryouta merendahkan suaranya. Keceriaannya seakan lenyap ketika menyebut kata _ayah_. Baik Daiki maupun Akira tahu betul, kalau dia sudah kehilangan ayahnya sejak masih kecil, sehingga Ryouta sangat merindukan sosok seorang ayah dan Akira dengan senang hati menggantikan sosok ayah baginya ketika Ryouta mampir bahkan terkadang menginap di rumah mereka. Ryouta tinggal bersama ibu, nenek dan adik perempuaanya yang masih SD, yang mempunyai kedai nasi kare. Namun ibunya tidak pernah memaksa dia untuk ikut membantu, sehingga Ryouta lebih memilih kerja _part time_ yang lain.

***

Kelopak sakura mulai berguguran saat itu. Kontraknya untuk mekar dan memamerkan kecantikannya kepada semua mata yang memandang rupanya telah habis. Masa mekar sakura hanya dua minggu. Setelah itu, mereka akan jatuh seperti tetesan air mata atau bahkan hujan yang seakan mengucapkan _selamat tinggal_ _sampai jumpa tahun depan_. Menurut dongeng, asal-muasal sakura adalah seorang putri yang jatuh hati pada seorang pangeran. Suatu hari sang putri menolong sang pangeran dari maut dan mengakibatkan dia kehilangan jiwanya. Sang pangeran menganggap yang menolongnya adalah gadis yang ia lihat saat ia pertama kali membuka mata. Mereka berdua menikah, namun sang putri yang kehilangan nyawanya demi pangeran mati dengan memikul perasaan sakit hati. Seorang pengembara yang merasa kasihan pada mayat putri itu, menguburnya dengan layak. Sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi. Dari kuburan sang putri tumbuh pohon sakura. Yang jika sudah habis masa mekarnya ia akan berguguran layaknya air mata penyesalan. Hal ini berulang setiap tahun di musim semi sampai pohon sakura tersebut mati. Kehidupan manusiapun juga begitu. Bila sudah habis masa kontraknya, ia akan gugur seperti kelopak sakura.

Angin hangat khas musim semi membelai hangat tengkuk Akira yang sedang berjalan melewati taman dekat rumah sakit. Beberapa kelopak sakura tersemat diantara rambutnya saat ia tergesa-gesa hampir berlari menuju sudut taman itu. Perawat dan pasien tampak lalu lalang dengan santai seakan waktu dibekukan oleh angin. Mereka sangat menikmati udara segar dengan langit biru membentang sangan menakjubkan.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," kata Akira. Lawan bicaranya, Dokter Aizawa Kosaku, tersenyum tanpa membuang kesan dingin yang arogan pada dirinya. "Kau tak banyak berubah ya."

"Bukannya _senpai_ sendiri yang terlalu banyak berubah."

"Ah, begitu ya. Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya." Percakapan mereka dimulai dengan basa-basi mengenai cuaca, lalu berlanjut ke pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Aku terkejut, saat _senpai_ memutuskan tidak mengambil kuliah di fakultas kedokteran, dan malah masuk ke fakultas ekonomi, meninggalkanku. Padahal saat masih di klub Sains SMA, _senpai_lah yang paling getol mempelajari ilmu kedokteran dan mendesakku untuk ikut."

"Haa... masa lalu ya. Banyak hal terjadi saat itu. Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu. Kau pasti berfikir bahwa aku ini seorang pengkhianat yang plin-plan," kata Akira nyengir.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Akira terdiam, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya.

"Kau tau orang tuaku yang tinggal di Osaka 'kan? Sebagai anak satu-satunya, menjadikan aku pewaris tunggal perusahaan mereka."

"Dan _senpai _lebih memilih bergelimangan harta dari pada menolong jiwa manusia?"

"Itu adalah pilihan sulit. Perusahaan bisa menjadi seperti sekarang semua berkat kerja keras orang tuaku. Jika aku menyia-nyiakannya, dan membiarkannya jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri. Membayangkan membangun perusahaan mulai dari nol, terombang-ambing oleh keadaan ekonomi negara yang tidak menentu, jatuh-bangun, pasti orang tua-ku sudah sangat menderita." Raut wajah Akira tak berekspresi. "Sebagai anak, aku pun wajib menolong mereka. Aku pun harus merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan. Kau tahu, saat mereka menolak cita-citaku menjadi seorang dokter, aku sempat kabur dari rumah dan berambisi meraih masa depan dengan tanganku sendiri."

"_Senpai_, anak tunggal. Tetapi _senpai _berkata Daiki adalah _adik_ _senpai_. Apa maksudnya?"

"Dia memang _adik_ku."

"Tapi nama keluarga kalian berbeda."

"Kaitou ya. Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi. Padaku maupun anak itu. Saat itu, kabur dari rumah adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan. Sebagai tuan muda, aku tidak pernah hidup susah. Selalu mendapatkan segalanya bahkan yang tidak aku minta. Tapi jauh dari rumah membuatku menjadi bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hidup dijalanan, kedinginan dan kelaparan. Lalu hal yang tak pernah aku lupakan, saat aku benar-benar kelaparan ketika tiba-tiba seorang bocah TK dengan senyumnya yang polos menyodorkan aku roti _anpan_ yang seharusnya menjadi makan siangnya. Itu adalah saat pertama kali bertemu Daiki. Semenjak itu, dia sering menemuiku di taman tempat aku _menggelandang _selama liburan musim panas, membawakan roti dan susu. Lalu dia dengan ceria menceritakan ayahnya yang hebat yang selalu bekerja keras siang malam demi keluarganya, dengan wajah penuh semangat berkata bahwa dia ingin bekerja segiat ayahnya jika dia sudah besar. Hal itu membuatku tersadar. Aku yang selama ini menganggap orang tua-ku egois balik berpikir bahwa yang sebernarnya yang egois adalah aku. Dan akhirnya, seperti yang kau ketahui, aku pulang kerumah, dan mengatakan niatku untuk menjadi pewaris perusahaan ayah."

Sejenak mereka berdua terdiam. Mengamati kelopak sakura yang menari-nari bersama angin hangat. Burung kenari bernyanyi nyaring didahan-dahan kering yang ujungnya muncul tunas-tunas baru, siap menyambut kehidupan mereka tahun ini.

"Tetapi sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Daiki, pada hari pertamanya masuk SD, kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Ayahnya meregang nyawa karena gila kerja, sementara ibunya mati bunuh diri. Kudengar dia punya kakak kandung, tapi keberadaannya bagai ditelan angin. Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana rasanya ditinggal mati orang tuamu di saat yang bersamaan."

"Apakah tidak ada saudara yang mau mengambilnya?"

"Sayangnya tidak. Ayahnya anak tunggal, sementara saudara ibunya tidak mau tahu urusan anak itu karena mereka juga terhimpit masalah ekonomi."

"Lalu _senpai_ yang mengambilnya?"

"Bisa disebut membalas _hutang budi_. Hidupnya akan semakin hancur jika dia tinggal di panti asuhan. Karena itu, saat ayah dan ibuku pindah ke Osaka, aku bersikeras tetap di Tokyo dan akan membesarkan anak itu sambil melanjutkan pendidikanku di perguruan tinggi. Pada bulan-bulan pertama, dia tidak mau bicara dan tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya seakan membuat dunianya sendiri disitu. Aku sering melihatnya berbicara dengan cermin, seakan di dalam cermin itu terpantul teman bermainnya. Sampai _hal itu_ terjadi," Akira memutar membelakangi Kosaku yang terpaku padanya. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana dan mendengus. "Daiki mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya, dengan melompat dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua. Sungguh tidak terpikirkan olehku, bagaimana hal tersebut ada dibenak anak umur 6 tahun.

"Dia berhasil diselamatkan setelah koma selama tiga hari dengan tulang rusuk patah yang sempat menembus paru-parunya. Mungkin hal inilah penyebab _pneumothorax_ menyerangnya, seperti yang kau katakan, penyakit itu muncul akibat trauma paru-paru di masa lalu kan? Tapi di lain pihak, mungkin ada hal baik dari usaha percobaan bunuh diri yang dilakukan Daiki 10 tahun lalu itu. Saat sadar dari komanya, dia seperti terlahir kembali untuk kehidupannya yang baru tanpa ada ingatan akan kenangan buruknya di masa lalu. Daiki mengalami _amnesia_. Dia melupakan semua hal tentang dirinya. Mungkin lebih baik begitu, sehingga membuatku bisa dengan mudah _membuatkan _ingatan yang baru untuknya.

Akira menengadah, menahan senyum yang sepintas terlihat licik, lalu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Setelah semua itu, aku tiba-tiba saja harus berperan menjadi seorang ayah baginya. Banyak hal menarik terjadi. Aku ingat salah satunya dengan jelas. Ketika ada kunjungan orang tua ke sekolahnya, para ibu anak-anak lain melirikku dengan pandangan nakal, kemudian mulai menggosip. Mereka mengira aku benar-benar _ayah_ Daiki. Saat itu, aku bahkan masih berumur 19 tahun. Apa mereka tidak pernah berfikir, bagaimana mungkin anak umur 19 tahun sudah mempunyai anak berumur 8 tahun. Yang gila saja."

Kosaku nampak menahan tawanya yang lalu ditutupi dengan senyuman dingin khasnya sementara Akira masih uring-uringan. Tapi tak lama, Akira kembali bercerita dengan wajah serius

"Walaupun telah melupakan ingatan masa lalunya, ada satu hal yang tidak bisa dia lupakan. Janji pada sang ayah akan bekerja segiat mungkin dan mendapatkan uangnya sendiri masih terpatri dengan kuat di otaknya. Saat masuk SMA dan sudah boleh bekerja _part time_, nampaknya dia tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Dia pulang hanya untuk tidur, dan selebihnya ia habiskan bekerja di berbagai tempat yang bahkan tidak aku ketahui. Daiki bangun lebih awal dan pulang lebih lambat dari pada aku."

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Bukankah dengan penghasilan _senpai_ saat ini, dia bahkan hidup lebih makmur daripada teman-temannya," kata Kosaku mulai berkomentar.

"Ya, aku bisa membelikan apapun yang ia mau, tetapi dia tidak pernah memintanya. Daiki selalu berusaha mendapatkan uang dengan tangannya sendiri ketika dia menginginkan sesuatu. Dia selalu berkata akan menjadi orang kaya dengan usahanya sendiri bukan karena pertolongan dariku. Aku tak berhak mencegahnya, selama dia tidak mengalami masalah dengan sekolahnya. Aku heran, tidak pernah kulihat dia belajar tapi aku juga tidak pernah melihat dia mendapat nilai dibawah delapan. Terbuat dari apa sebenarnya otak anak itu."

Tanpa mereka sadari, matahari mulai kembali keperaduannya. Meninggalkan jejak berwarna jingga kemerahan di ufuk barat. Namun kelopak sakura yang berayun-ayun di udara, tidak menunjukkan rasa lelah sedikitpun.

"Lalu, apakah _senpai_ akan memberi tahunya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tubuhnya?" kata-kata Kosaku memecah keheningan.

"Aku tidak yakin. Aku terlalu takut untuk memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi. Yang mungkin bisa kulakukan adalah berada disisinya sampai saat terakhir."

"Anak itu mempunyai semangat hidup tinggi. Sebagai dokter, aku bisa merasakannya. _Senpai, _sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Ikut aku!" saat Kosaku berbalik, jas dokternya berkelebat. Akira tahu, dia harus mengikutinya ke kantornya. Mereka berdua berbalik menuju rumah sakit, berjalan melewati lorong yang sama seperti yang di lewati Akira saat pertama kali menuju kantor adik kelasnya saat SMA itu. Kosaku buru-buru membuka pintu dan masuk setelah Akira yang langsung menuju meja kerjanya saat kakak kelasnya mengambil tempat duduk yang memang sudah disediakan untuk pengunjung. Kosaku mengambil selebaran dari map biru tebal yang dia keluarkan dari lacinya.

"Kurasa ini tempat yang bagus untuk Daiki," katanya seraya menyerahkan selebaran tersebut pada Akira.

"Apa ini? _Akebono_?"

"Desa Akebono di daerah Iwate. Memang terpencil, namun udara di situ sangat bersih dan sanitasi O2nya bagus untuk paru-paru Daiki yang tidak berfungsi sempurna."

"Jadi maksudmu, kau menyuruh kami pindah ke desa ini?"

"Sekali lagi sebagai dokter, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik bagi kondisi pasienku. Selanjutnya sebagai kakak, aku yakin _senpai_ tahu apa yang harus _senpai _lakukan."

Akira membaca selebaran tersebut dalam diam. _Daiki harus ke desa ini dan meninggalkan impiannya untuk bekerja segiat mungkin menjadi orang kaya di kota_, pikirnya.

***

Sudah satu minggu semenjak Daiki meninggalkan rumah sakit, namun Akira masih melarangnya ke sekolah bahkan untuk kerja. Pada hari keempat, maniak kerja itu mecoba memanjat jendela kamarnya untuk kabur tetapi sialnya dia mendarat tepat di depan wajah Akira yang paling menyeramkan yang pernah dilihat Daiki. Dia mengaku melihat aura-aura hitam keluar dari tubuh kakaknya yang membuatnya merinding sampai tak bisa bergerak.

Setelah itu dia pasrah dan berjanji tidak akan mencoba kabur lagi. Sekarang waktunya lebih banyak ia habiskan untuk membaca di perpustakaan pribadi keluarga yang berada di samping kamarnya di lantai dua. Sebagian besar buku disitu adalah buku kedokteran tua yang sepertinya tersegel. Daiki tidak pernah tertarik pada buku itu. Dia lebih menikmati rak kecil didepan jendela, yang berisi buku-buku yang ia beli sendiri. Salah satu buku favoritnya ialah _Mizu ha kotae wo shitteiru_ karya Masaru Emoto. Buku bergambar kristal air yang menakjubkan ini berisi tentang segala keajaiban air yang dihubungkan dengan kondisi manusia yang notabene tersusun atas 70% persen air. Bagaimana kata-kata bisa membuat kristal air berubah, melodi yang mempunyai bentuk kristal tersendiri, serta doa yang dapat membuat air yang semula tidak bisa membentuk kristal, menjadi air dengan bentuk kristal yang menggetarkan hati. Hanya dengan melihat foto kristal-kristal itu, hati bisa menjadi tenang.

Daiki sering sekali tertidur sampai waktunya makan malam jika ia berada di ruangan itu belakangan ini. Terlihat rasa bosan mengganggu dirinya. Rumah peninggalan orang tua Akira dia rasakan terlalu luas. Rumah tersebut bahkan lima kali lebih luas daripada apartemen kecil yang sanggup disewa orang tuanya dahulu. Akira yang sedang dalam masa magang, sebelum dia benar-benar diserahi tanggung jawab sebagai kepala perusahaan yang baru tidak jarang harus meninggalkan Daiki sendirian dan menyerahi tugas bersih-bersih rumah kepadanya saat Akira ada urusan keluar kota—yang tentu saja kesempatan ini sering dimanfaatkan oleh Ryouta untuk ikut membantu padahal tujuan utamanya adalah mengacak-acak kamar Akira, namun sayang tidak pernah berhasil karena Akira memasang pengaman dengan kata sandi yang ternyata bisa di tebak dengan mudah oleh Daiki. Tapi adiknya itu tak pernah tertarik untuk masuk ke kamar kakaknya.

Malam harinya, Akira pulang dan masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa bersuara. Dia sudah menduga Daiki sedang tidur di perpustakaan ketika Akira pergi ke dapur untuk masak makan malam mereka. Sebagai seseorang yang disibukkan dengan urusan kantor, kemampuan masak Akira patut diacungi jempol. Hal inipun berkat Daiki. Dulu dia tidak bisa masak sama sekali saat memutuskan tinggal bersama dengannya. Masakannya sering gosong dan kalaupun jadi, rasanya parah sekali sampai pernah membuat Daiki terkena diare akut. Hal ini membuat Akira membulatkan tekad untuk belajar memasak. Di waktu senggangnya dia tidak pernah absen dari kursus memasak yang diadakan di balai kota. Di kelas masak yang didominasi siswi SMA, Akira bagai membawa angin segar bagi mereka. Tubuh tinggi, wajah tampan, pipi putihnya yang mulus, disertai sepasang tangan cekatan saat menuang bumbu, membuat para siswi tadi tidak pernah berkosentrasi pada masakan mereka. Bahkan sebagian dari mereka mengaku pada temannya, datang kesitu hanya untuk melihat Akira yang seketika menjadi artis dadakan. Tidak hanya siswi SMA, ada juga ibu rumah tangga dan yang lebih parah, nenek-nenek, ikut nimbrung di situ. Akira sempat kualahan saat _para fans_nya memberikan hasil masakan mereka setiap kali kursus berakhir. Pada saat-saat awal dia senang sekali, sebab dengan semua makanan itu, dia tidak perlu memasak untuk makan malam. Tapi akhirnya Daiki mulai cerewet dan berkata tidak mau makan jika bukan kakaknya sendiri yang masak.

Dia membangunkan Daiki yang hampir terjatuh dari kursinya, saat segalanya sudah siap di meja makan. Anak itu bangun, menggeliat, lalu berdiri sampir mengusapkan lengan bajunya ke matanya yang berair sambil mengikuti Akira menuruni tangga.

"_Itadakii_... selamat makan!!!," katanya menggenggam sumpit dan mulai mengambil lauk-lauk yang tersusun seperti mozaik disepannya. Akira tersenyum dari balik mangkuk nasi di tangannya. Mereka berdua menikmati makan malam yang hangat penuh luapan kegembiraan yang tak terungkapkan. Jauh sebelum suatu hal terjadi.

***

"Pindah? Apa maksud kakak?" kata Daiki menunjukkan tatapan mata tajam yang tidak bisa dibaca.

"Ini semua untukmu, untuk memulihkan kondisimu," Akira berusaha tidak memandang sorot mata adiknya. "Kita akan pindah kesini," dia menyerahkan selebaran yang selama ini disimpannya.

"Akebono? Bukankah ini desa terpencil yang bahkan tidak bisa di temukan di peta. Apa yang ada dipikiran kakak? Aku tidak akan pernah kaya di tempat itu."

"KAYA, KAYA, DAN KAYA. APAKAH HANYA ITU YANG ADA DI OTAKMU?" suara Akira meninggi memecahkan keheningan dirumah itu. Tangannya mengayun membelah udara. "KAU BISA MANDAPATKAN UANG SEBANYAK YANG KAU MAU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Daiki menunjukkan tatapan seorang pembangkang. Malam itu mereka berdua terlibat perdebatan yang tidak biasa terjadi. Akira bisa dengan jelas membaca sorot mata itu. Dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Aku TIDAK MAU!!!" Daiki memalingkan tubuhnya dan hampir pergi sebelum dengan gesit Akira menangkap lengannya.

"Aku khawatir padamu, aku khawatir pada _tubuh_mu," katanya seraya berlutut. Dia tidak sadar telah mengucapkan kata kunci yang membuat Daiki semakin panas.

"Apa yang _kau_ katakan? APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI PADAKU? PADA TUBUHKU?" Daiki mengguncang-guncang tubuh kakaknya sekeras yang ia bisa. "KAU TAHU TAPI TIDAK PERNAH BERKATA APA-APA. KAU TAK BERHAK. KATAKAN PADAKU!!!"

Akira tetap mengunci kata-katanya seolah ia tidak bisu. Dengan tatapan kosong, dia bangkit, meninggalkan Daiki yang sudah menggila. Dia berjalan linglung menuju pintu depan.

"Jika ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, orang itu adalah KAKAK!!! Kakak sudah cukup dewasa untuk membuat keluarga sendiri. Kakak tidak perlu lagi menjagaku seperti menjaga bayi," kata Daiki sebelum Akira menghilang di telan kegelapan malam dan pintu yang tertutup berdehem keras.

Daiki berfikir, jika dia ingin mengetahui kebenaran, dia tahu kemana dia harus pergi. Dia berjalan hampir berlari. Meliuk melewati lorong-lorong rumah dengan desain aristokrat klasik seperti kebanyakan rumah di Eropa tersebut. Sampai dia tiba di depan sebuah ruangan yang terletak di bagian rumah paling belakang. Pintu kamar yang terbuat dari kayu warna coklat tua dengan pelitur yang membuatnya tampak gagah dan elegan. Gagang pintunya berwarna emas berukir. Ruangan itu adalah kamar Akira. Tempat dimana Daiki sama sekali tak pernah menaruh minat untuk memasukinya.

Dia mengetik suatu kata pada sebuah alat yang dipasang di tembok sebelah pintu. Alat itulah yang selama ini menjaga kamar Akira dari ancaman Ryouta. Terdengar bunyi 'ceklik' saat Daiki memencet tombol 'enter' pada alat tersebut. Dia meraih gagang pintu yang kemudian terbuka. Daiki masuk dengan perasaan gugup setengah mati. Berkali-kali dia menelan ludah. Kamar Akira ternyata sangat luas. Seperti kamar pada hotel bintang lima. Tempat tidur yang mewah, televisi LCD super besar dengan perangkat multimedia tambahan, sofa empuk yang elegan. Serta sebuah mini bar yang penuh botol-botol dengan tulisan yang sulit dieja. Dan bahkan tidak pernah dilihat Daiki dijual di supermarket tempat dia bekerja. Permadani terhampar di lantai. Sedangkan di arah yang berlawanan dengan pintu masuk terdapat jendela sangat besar dengan korden brokat warna putih yang terlihat kelabu di kegelapan. Seperti rumah di dalam rumah.

Daiki merasa asing ketika mulai bergerak di situ. Aroma pengharum ruangan yang segar menyejukkan seperti aroma tubuh kakaknya mulai menusuk hidungnya, hampir membuatnya terlena. Dia menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan mulai bergerak ke arah rak buku yang tak kalah elegannya dengan kayu berwarna coklat tua mengkilap. Buku-buku bersampul tebal dalam bahasa asing berderet dengan rapi. Daiki hampir jatuh lemas ketika melihat deretan foto penuh kenangan yang terpajang di atas rak. Semua itu adalah potret dirinya. Daiki kecil saat masih di sekolah dasar, fotonya yang penuh semangat saat festival olahraga SD, foto ketika masuk dan lulus SMP, dan ia hampir menangis saat melihat fotonya berdiri dengan gagah dibawah pohon sakura di balut gakuran hitam yang maskulin bersama Akira yang memakai setelan jas pada saat upacara masuk SMA. Serta ada foto saat ia tertidur dalam perjalanan setelah rekreasi ke Hokkaido bersama Ryouta yang membuatnya membungkam mulut karena tampangnya jelek sekali di foto itu. Juga foto-foto lain yang membuatnya mengalir kemasa lalu.

Tetapi nostalgianya terburai saat matanya menangkap objek diatas lemari kaca setinggi 1 meter yang berdiri tepat disampingnya. Objek tersebut adalah amplop ukuran 35x45cm berwarna coklat. Pengamannya terbuat dari tali yang saling dikaitkan. Dengan gerak refleks, Daiki buru-buru meraihnya. Membuka amplop itu perlahan. Dan menarik sebuah lembaran negative warna hitam. Diujungnya tertulis 'Kaitou Daiki-_sama_'. Dia tahu betul, itu adalah foto rontgen. Dia jelas sekali melihat banyak bayangan hitam tertangkap di paru-parunya. Tangannya mulai gemetar ketika sebuah amplop putih meluncur jatuh dari amplop coklat yang dia pegang. Masih gemetar, ia mengambilnya.

Tubuhnya seakan beku tak bisa digerakkan saat dia selesai membaca apa yang tertulis di dalam amplop putih. Daiki jatuh berlutut. Perasaan mual menyerangnya. Sementara dadanya sakit seperti tertusuk tombak es bertubi-tubi. Di lain sisi rasa putus asa membuatnya meringkuk dalam kesunyian. Terlalu takut membayangkan apa yang terjadi, Daiki berlari. Meninggalkan amplop beserta isinya berserakan di lantai. Dia membawa tubuhnya bagai angin melesat melalui lorong rumah dan membuka pintu depan dengan kasar. Angin malam yang tak bersahabat menyeruak masuk menampar wajahnya. Namun sama sekali tidak berasa jika dibanding gejolak dalam dirinya. Ibarat kaca dia sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Daiki terus berlari dan berlari. Melewati gang, trotoar, persimpangan, bahkan dia tidak menghiraukan saat dia hampir jatuh terserempet sepeda pengguna jalan lain. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Rambutnya bergerak naik turun saat dia berlari. Lampu-lampu kota seakan berkedip padanya. Namun, kakinya berhenti ketika dia tiba di depan sebuah kedai _ramen_ dengan tulisan kanji 'Murai Ramen' pada kain penutup pintu. Dari situ dapat terlihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam. Ryouta memakai celemek dan sedang menaruh piring ramen kepada sebuah keluarga yang kelihatannya sedang makan malam bersama di luar. Dia mendapati Daiki sedang berdiri diluar ketika mengucapkan _selamat menikmati makanannya_ pada pelanggan tersebut. Ryouta melepas celemek, menaruhnya dan mengucapkan sesuatu kepada ibunya seraya bergegas keluar.

"Daiki-_kun_, lama tak jumpa. Kau sudah pulih rupanya," sapa Ryouta kegirangan.

Daiki tetap diam, pandangannya kosong sementara peluh membanjiri tubuhnya dan membasahi kaosnya yang tipis. Kulitnya yang seputih porselen mulai kemerah-merahan. Jari-jarinya gemetaran.

"Ada apa?" Ryouta memandangnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Kakak... aku bertengkar dengannya.

"Eh... "

Daiki duduk terdiam di bangku taman. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Udara beku menyergap dirinya. Malam semakin dingin.

"Maaf menunggu," Ryouta datang membawa 2 kaleng kopi panas. Salah satunya di sodorkan kepada Daiki. "Ini..." sedangkan yang satunya buru-buru dia buka dan menegukknya. "Ah, panas...." sembari menunjukkan ekspresi wajah terkonyolnya untuk memancing Daiki tertawa. Namun rencana itu gagal total. Membuatnya agak kecewa.

Daiki terdiam hampir sejam. Seperti seonggok daging tak bernyawa. Dibiarkannya Ryouta yang mulai uring-uringan.

"Cukup sudah.... Aku tidak bisa sabar lagi padamu! Sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi."

Daiki sempat meliriknya sebelum dia mulai membuka mulut.

"Hei, Ryouta. Aku akan _mati_ lho."

"Eh... Apa maksudmu?" Ryouta berfikir, ada kesalahan pada kepala Daiki yang disebabkan pertengkaran dengan kakaknya.

"Kubilang, aku akan mati. Kau maupun kakak dan semua orang yang kukenal tidak akan bisa melihatku lagi. Aku akan pergi ke dunia lain dengan bahagia. Aku akan mati. Akan _mati_...." ekspresi Daiki seperti orang yang kerasukan. Tawa yang tidak jelas menyembul dari mulutnya.

**PLAKK!!**

Telapak tangan Ryouta mendarat di pipi Daiki. Tamparan yang sangat keras yang membuat pipinya berdenyut. Daiki tidak pernah menduga dengan apa yang dilakukan Ryouta. Namun sedikit membuatnya sadar. Dia memandang wajah sahabatnya itu. Sorot matanya menatap dengan pasti, seolah ingin memastikan Daiki tahu seberapa seriusnya ia.

Tiba-tiba Ryouta memeluk Daiki yang sedang duduk dihadapannya. Tubuhnya yang lebih pendek, membuat tangan melingkar di bahu Daiki dengan pas. Daiki bisa mendengar jantung Ryouta berdebar tak menentu ketika sahabatnya itu memeluknya semakin keras membuat kepalanya menempel di dada Ryouta.

"Sudah cukup. Kalau Daiki ingin menangis, menangislah. Aku akan menjadi tameng untuk wajahmu. Daiki tak ingin dilihat saat berada di kondisi terjelek kan. Jika ingin berteriak, berteriaklah. Hilangkan semua kegundahanmu. Aku sangat _suka_ Daiki yang sok dingin dan perfeksionis. Kembalilah ke dirimu yang paling aku sukai. Aku akan menemanimu. Aku tidak akan tertawa atau mengejekmu. Aku akan bangga padamu sebagai seorang lelaki," Ryouta berkata tidak seperti dirinya yang kekanak-kanakan dan manja seperti biasa. Dia menjadi _pria_ sekaligus seorang sahabat malam itu. "Masalah ada untuk dihadapi, bukan untuk membuat kita melarikan diri. Percayalah, masalah selalu membuat kita menjadi lebih kuat.

Seakan meluapkan segala sakit hati dalam dirinya, Daiki mulai terisak, lalu menangis dan meraung seperti anak kecil. Ia membenamkan mukanya dalam-dalam ke pelukan Ryouta yang dibalas dengan gerakan tangan yang meraihnya lebih erat. Seakan berkata _tidak apa-apa_, _kau baik-baik saja. Aku ada disini untukmu_.

"Nee... Daiki-_kun_, jika kau memang tidak mau katakanlah 'aku tidak mau'. Kau harus hidup seperti apa yang kau inginkan. Daiki bukan Akira-_san_ atau siapapun. Daiki adalah Daiki.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. Raut muka Daiki yang semula kosong, sudah kembali seperti dia yang biasanya. Ryouta nyengir ketika meliriknya.

"Kau harus mengubur dalam-dalam apa yang kau lihat malam ini," Daiki berkata sok dingin seperti biasanya. "Atau akan ku telan kau hidup-hidup," katanya mengancam.

"Hiii... takuuut," Ryouta bergaya seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama melewati trotoar pinggir jalan raya yang sepi—yang akan segera ramai oleh orang kira-kira 4 jam lagi. Langkah mereka berhenti ketika sampai di persimpangan.

"Kalau begitu, kita _berpisah_ disini," kata Ryouta.

"Ya... pastikan kau langsung tidur, tidak usah nonton anime. Besok jangan sampai terlambat seperti biasa."

"Aye aye captain!!!" Ryouta hormat seperti polisi lalu tersenyum. Senyum paling tulus dan paling indah yang pernah dilihat Daiki. Ryouta berbalik meninggalkannya sementara Daiki juga kembali meneruskan langkahnya sebelum kejadian itu terjadi.

Sebuah mobil melaju kencang menembus angin malam. Terdengar bunyi rem yang memekakkan telinga. Ia menoleh. Sahabatnya sudah terkapar 3 meter dari tempat mobil berhenti. Diam tak bergerak. Dari kepalanya keluar cairan kental berwarna gelap yang merayap membasahi jalanan. Sekonyong-konyong dia berlari, secepat yang ia bisa menuju sisi sahabatnya.

"HOIII... SADARLAH!!! HOIII!!,"dia berteriak mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Kecewa karena tidak ada jawaban, dia bersimpuh, memeluk erat tubuh sahabatnya yang makin lama makin kaku dan mulai mendingin dalam pelukannya sedingin udara yang berhembus malam itu. Darah meninggalkan noda mengerikan di bajunya. Sedangkan yang lainnya mengalir melewati lengannya. Dia tahu malam itu, seseorang telah meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya. Ryouta telah tiada.

***

Musim semi sudah hampir berakhir. Tidak ada lagi bunga sakura dan angin dingin yang berhembus. Semuanya hangat dan indah. Pohon-pohon menghijau sementara bunga-bunga di taman sepenuhnya bermekaran. Langit biru tanpa awan menghampar luas diatas kepala setiap orang di jalanan. Sungguh suatu pemandangan yang mengesankan. Kosaku yang sedang libur, mengantar kepindahan mereka berdua sampai stasiun Tokyo hari itu. Sedangkan Daiki, kata-kata merupakan hal yang paling langka keluar dari mulutnya. Dia mengambil posisi di belakang, berjauhan dengan kakaknya dan Kosaku ketika turun menggunakan escalator. Akira dan Daiki akan melakukan perjalanan dengan memakai _shinkansen_.

"Aku pergi beli minum," kata-kata Daiki menyeruak begitu saja dari mulutnya dengan ekspresi yang datar.

"Ah, iya," Akira mengamati adiknya yang berjalan semakin lama semakin mengecil dan menghilang di belokan dekat tangga keluar.

"Apakah Daiki-_kun_ tidak apa-apa?," tanya Kosaku.

"Dia terlalu banyak menelan pil pahit akhir-akhir ini. Segala yang ada di sekitarnya terlihat gelap. Sudah sebulan sejak kematian Ryouta, dia seakan menjadi orang lain. Tapi lebih baik saat ini dari pada saat itu. Setelah upacara kematian Ryouta, dia sangat depresi dan mengurung diri dalam kamarnya. Aku sudah hampir putus asa ketika tiba-tiba seminggu lalu dia keluar dari dunia gelapnya dan berkata ingin pergi ke Akebono. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah sekarang." Akira menunduk.

"Tetaplah menjadi _senpai_ yang dia kenal. Jangan ikut-ikutan menjadi orang lain," kata Kosaku dengan nada jaga imej seperti biasa. "Ngomong-ngomong, rumah _senpai_ yang sekarang akan _senpai_ apakan?"

"Kau boleh tinggal di situ jika kau mau."

"Ah, rumah sebesar itu. Aku bisa mati kesepian di situ," ucap Kosaku nyengir.

"Kau tidak tahu, rumahku di Osaka 3 kali lebih besar lho."

"Dasar tuanmuda Kendate," mereka berdua tertawa bersama saat terdengar pengumuman kereta yang akan mengantar mereka segera tiba di jalur satu tepat ketika Daiki kembali.

"Akira dan Adiknya masuk ketika kereta berhenti namun Kosaku sempat berkata "Aku sudah mengurus segala keperluan kalian disana" saat pintu kereta tertutup. Yang dibalas "Jaga dirimu. Kunjungilah kami saat kau libur," oleh Akira.

Kereta mulai melaju secepat peluru yang di tembakkan. Jarak Tokyo ke Sendai kurang lebih 300 kilometer, namun dengan _shinkansen_ perjalanan hanya akan memakan waktu sekitar satu jam. Setelah sampai di Sendai, perjalanan dilanjutkan menggunakan kereta biasa hingga Iwate.

Mereka mulai melewati kehijauan hutan di kaki bukit. Baik pohon dan semak tumbuh secara selaras dalam aturan yang seakan sudah dipersiapkan secara tepat. Tidak tumbuh secara sembarangan yang membuat mata kacau. Pohon-pohon pinus menjulang dengan daun yang seperti benang mengayun lembut ketika ditiup angin. Beberapa kali kereta melewati jembatan yang dibawahnya mengalir sungai berbatu. Airnya tampak sebening gelas kristal yang menimbulkan arus saat menabrak bebatuan. Sementara disisi lain, mereka bisa melihat desir ombak pantai yang mengalunkan melodi alam secara sempurna. Pasir putih menghampar luas menjadi bingkai warna laut yang biru kehijauan agak kontras dengan warna langit di atasnya.

Mereka turun dari kereta saat benda itu berhendi di sebuah pemberhentian kecil yang dibangun dari beton berbentuk persegi. Ada semacam tiang yang menyangga atapnya yang terbuat dari seng berkarat. Daiki merasa dirinya tiba-tiba menjadi tokoh _Alice_ dalam film _Alice In Wonderland_ ketika mengikuti langkah kakaknya yang berjalan sambil membawa peta buatan tangan pemberian Kosaku. Dua orang itu berjalan di jalanan yang masih terbuat dari tanah sementara di kanan-kiri mereka terhampar sawah yang terlihat seperti karpet hijau dengan dinding berlukis bukit dipinggirnya. Jalanan mulai mengecil saat mereka mulai memasuki daerah yang ditumbuhi pohon-pohon kesemek dengan daun rimbun pendek. Dari kejauhan sama-samar terlihat gerabng yang terbuat dari kayu reyot dengan tulisan _Akebono_ yang ditulis memakai huruf _hiragana_.

Akira nampak tersenyum dan memuji-muji semua yang ia lihat. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam menghirup udara sebanyak yang bisa ditampung paru-parunya sebelum kemudian dihembuskan secara perlahan. Daiki tidak bisa memungkiri memang udara disitu sangat segar dan bersih bahkan terlalu bersih, sampai-sampai paru-parunya tak perlu bekerja keras seperti biasanya.

Rumah-rumah mulai terlihat berjarak berjauh-jauhan seperti rumah di daerah transmigrasi. Semuanya memiliki pekarangan yang luas dengan tanaman perdu menhias didepannya. Yang unik tak ada satupun rumah yang terbuat dari beton disitu. Semuanya terbuat dari kayu dengan jendela kertas. Daiki pernah melihat pemandangan seperti ini dalam buku sejarah dan film dokumenter. Apa yang dilihat oleh matanya seperti bukan Jepang pada zaman sekarang. Seakan ia telah naik mesin waktu dan meluncur kembali ke Jepang pada tahun 1945.

Akira berjalan dengan ringan dan terlihat berbelok pada rumah yang didepannya terdapat balok kayu dengan kanji _Kobayakawa_. Rumah itu sama seperti rumah-rumah lain terbuat dari kayu berlantai dua.

Sepasang kakek-nenek menyeruak keluar saat Akira mengucapkan kata "permisi." Mereka berdua dengan ramah menyuruh Akira dan Daiki masuk.

"Aki_kun_ dan Dai_kun_ kan? Kalian berdua tampan sekali. Wajah pemuda Tokyo sangat menggemaskan. Kosa_kun_ juga. Semuanya manis," kata si nenek sambil mencubit pipi Akira dengan gemasnya. Sedangkan Daiki yakin yang dimaksud Kosa_kun_ adalah Dokter Aizawa.

"Mulai sekarang kita tinggal di sini," kata Akira sambil mengusapkan jari-jarinya pada bekas yang dicubit nenek tadi.

"Kamarmu dilantai dua, silahkan melihat-lihat," ucap kakek. "Ayo kita berburu buah persik di hutan, biarkan mereka berdua istirahat," kakek memberi tanda pada nenek yang sedang mengagumi tubuh Akira yang menjulang. Mereka memakai penutup kepala dari katun kasar, menjinjing keranjang dan memakai sandal jerami.  
"Itu rumahmu juga, jadi bersikaplah seperti di rumah sendiri. Jangan sungkan," kata nenek pada Akira yang dibalas lambaian tangan dan ucapan "hati-hati di jalan" darinya.

Daiki melengos naik ke lantai dua. Tangga kayu berderit ketika kakinya mulai menumpu satu persatu anak tangga itu. Kamarnya lebih sempit sekarang. Dengan _tatami_ coklat yang berbau apak. Lemari kayu berada di kanan-kiri ruangan menempel pada tembok. Dia berjalan membuka jendela. Angin menghambur masuk, mengisi ruangan itu dengan aroma baru. Daiki kagum melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Hamparan warna biru laut dan ombak yang berdesir sampai pecah di bibir pantai dengan didahului pemandangan semak-semak hijau yang nampak bergerombol di kejauhan.

"Apa aku bisa _hidup_ di sini... Ryouta?"

***

Daiki mulai beradaptasi disitu dengan baik setelah beberapa hari. Di mengenal orang yang tinggal di kanan kiri tempat tinggalnya dengan baik. Satu hal yang jelas terlihat sekitar 80 persen penduduk Akebono adalah orang tua berusia diatas 60 tahun. Dia sempat berkeliling ke ladang sayuran dan persawahan namun belum pernah mencoba masuk ke hutan di perbukitan. Namun Akira tampak senang sekali dengan kehidupan barunya. Daiki yakin itu karena dia tidak perlu memikirkan pekerjaan di akntor yang terkadang membuat depresi. Akira sering ikut kakek-nenek ke hutan mencari persik dan terkadang jamur pinus. Juga ikut para tetangga sebelah menanam padi di sawah mereka. Akira sangat mudah bergaul dengan siapapun. Tak jarang Daiki melihatnya nimbrung bersama sekumpulan orang tua membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak dimengertinya. Kadang tentang berkebun atau sejarah Jepang. Akira pun mulai terkenal dikalangan nenek-nenek dan ibu rumah tangga. Dia sering tak bisa kabur ketika dikeroyok serombongan nenek-nenek saat belajar menanam padi di sawah.

Hari itu adalah awal musim panas. Matahari mulai menyengat bahkan saat ia pertama kali menampakkan wujudnya. Walaupun terletak di Jepang bagian utara yang terkenal dingin, tetapi karena merupakan daerah dekat pantai, membuat Akebono terasa panas yang menyengat di saat musim panas dan dingin yang membekukan saat musim dingin. Namun di samping semua itu, hari ini adalah hari pertama Daiki melanjutkan sekolahnya. Dia sudah menjadi siswa kelas 2 SMA sejak musim semi kemarin. Tetapi karena di Akebono tidak ada SMA umum, maka ia terpaksa masuk ke Sekolah Pertanian. Ada dua sekolah tingkat menengah atas disitu. Selain Sekolah Pertanian untuk anak laki-laki, ada Sekolah Keputrian untuk anak perempuan. Lalu untuk TK, SD dan SMP, bangunannya dijadikan satu mengingat anak-anak jumlahnya sangat sedikit di tempat tersebut.

Daiki berjalan ringan meninggalkan _rumah _melewati jalan setapak dari batu. Aura yang mengalir disitu membuatnya semakin jauh dari tekanan dan depresi. Sedikit demi sedikit dia bisa melupakan ketakutan akan kematian dan sakit hati saat ditinggal pergi Ryouta. Dia memakai seragam musim panasnya saat masih sekolah di Tokyo berupa setelan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam serta sepatu fantofel mengkilat karena belum punya seragam sekolah barunya yang bahkan ia tidak tahu seperti apa bentuknya, tapi ia tak peduli dan tak mengharap akan mendapatkan seragam blazer keren dengan dasi strip yang menjuntai. Ia tak tahu kenapa, dua anak perempuan yang terlihat masih SMP melihatnya kemudian terkikik saat mereka berpapasan. Daiki yakin mereka mengagumi ketampanannya. Yang kemudian berjalan sok keren ala cowok Shibuya ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya sampai terjatuh. Orang itu buru-buru bangun.

"Maaf... saya sedang terburu-buru sampai tidak melihat Anda. Maafkan kecerobohan saya."

Daiki melihat orang yang membungkuk didepannya. Dia anak perempuan paling manis yang pernah dilihatnya. Rambut hitamnya lurus sepinggang. Kulitnya putih kenyal. Daiki bisa melihat mata gadis itu indah sekali saat mereka bertatapan. Tubuhnya semampai pas dengan seragam sailor yang ia kenakan. Namun lamunannya buyar ketika mendadak gadis itu berlari pergi setelah melihat jam ditangannya. Daiki berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengannya suatu hari nanti. Dia terkekeh.

Sekolahnya terletak tepat di kaki bukit. Di belakangnya hutan menganga menyeramkan seperti gerbang ke dunia setan. Walaupun terlihat keren, Daiki paling takut dengan cerita hantu atau makhluk halus lainnya. Itu sebabnya dia selalu menolak jika diajak ke hutan, karena dia yakin hutan adalah rumah bagi para hantu.

Raut muka kekecewaan yang sangat menerpanya saat ia berada di gerbang Sekolah Pertanian Akebono. Dia melihat seonggok bangunan yang tak layak disebut sekolah. Bangunan berlantai dua itu terlihat reyot dan tua sama persis dengan bangunan yang ia lihat pada majalah tentang kehidupan di Afrika. Dengan gontai Daiki melangkahkan kakinya. Dan yang aneh sekolah itu sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orang di sana sebelum tiba-tiba ada seseorang menepuknya dari belakang. Daiki meloncat tiga meter ke belakang saking kagetnya dan jatuh terduduk. Orang tadi adalah seorang nenek yang sangat tua. Tingginya hanya sekitar satu meter dengan kulit super keliput dan ditumbuhi semacam kutil, ada bercak-bercak kehitaman diwajahnya. Rambut putih panjang melambai dipunggungnya yang ringkih. Daiki yakin apa yang dilihatnya adalah hantu. Ia menelan ludah ketika nenek itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Daiki yang ketakutan sembari tersenyum dan berkata "selamat datang" dengan suara samar yang serak lalu berjalan pergi.

Sadar akan keadaannya Daiki bangun, membersihkan tanah yang menempel di kemejanya. _Selamat datang... selamat datang di alam arwah?_ Pikirnya. _Seraaaaam... nenek itu terlalu tua untuk hidup_ ia menggigil lalu berjalan masuk ke bangunan dengan enggan. Dari balik salah satu jendela di lantai dua, seorang anak berbisik kepada teman disebelahnya "Dia datang! Dia datang!" lalu semua yang ada disitu berlari ke arah jendela. Sepasang mata melihat Daiki dengan licik.

Pemuda itu untuk pertama kalinya menginjakkan kaki ke lantai kayu yang mengkilat ketika dia berfikir bahwa penilaian luar selalu menipu. Bangunan itu, tanpa dia duga, memiliki interior klasik yang sangat menarik. Aura disitu mengalir lembut seperti sebuah musik karya Mozart Symphony no. 40 dalam g minor yang menenangkan hati. Kakinya melangkah seakan ingin menelisik segala misteri yang dipancarkan bangunan tersebut. Ia berbelok menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Dirabanya pegangan tangga yang lembut. Kemudian ganti meraba dindingnya. Dia hendak berbelok ketika—sekali lagi—seseorang menabrak tubuhnya, membuatnya terjungkal. Kesenangan sesaat yang ia rasakan tadi langsung lenyap berganti dengan rasa jengkel.

"Lagi-lagi!!! Kenapa orang disini suka sekali menabrak orang lain," katanya sebal.

"Ah, Maaf.. Maaf.. aku sedang terburu-buru sampai tidak melihat kau lewat," anak itu hendak membantu Daiki berdiri.

"Gunakanlah matamu lebih bai..k la..," kata-katanya terputus ketika mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Daiki menemukan sosok yang ia kenal, ia rindukan dan telah lama ingin ia lihat, sekarang berdiri dihadapannya. Dia masih hidup. "_Ryouta_."

Anak itu tersenyum, menarik tangan Daiki yang menggigil hingga ia berdiri.

"Aku _bukan_ Ryouta. Namaku Yuusuke. Onodera Yuusuke. Salam kenal."

"Kau bohong," dengan gerak refleks Daiki memeluk anak itu yang membuat Yuusuke kebingungan setengah mati. "Ryouta... Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau tinggal disini. Kalau tahu, aku sudah menyusulmu dari dulu," air mata kerinduan mulai mengalir dipipinya. Pelukannya terlalu keras membuat Yuusuke tidak bisa bernafas.

"_Datte... Ryouta janai 'su yo_. Sudah kubilang aku bukan Ryouta. Aku Yuusuke."

Daiki tiba-tiba tersadar. Dia sadar bahwa sahabatnya itu sudah tiada. Bahkan dia sendiri menghadiri upacara kematiannya seraya melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Yuusuke sembari menghapus air mata.

"Hmm... Aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Ah, aku tahu. Kau pasti anak pindahan dari Tokyo ya. Keren!!! Kalau tidak salah namamu Kaitou Daiki."

"Kenapa bisa tahu?"

"Ckckck... semua warga sekolah sini sudah tahu. Oh ya, kau sekelas denganku. Ayo ikut, akan kutunjukkan kelasnya," Yuusuke dengan semangat menarik tangan Daiki. Mereka berlari menimbulkan suara derap yang berisik di lantai. Yuusuke menggeser pintu kelas saat mereka berdua sampai di depan ruangan dengan tanda _2nen_—kelas 2.

"Semuanya, aku membawa anak pindahan dari Tokyo lho. Ah, Tsukasa-_kun_ lihat-lihat!," Yuusuke melambai-lambai pada pemuda yang sedang duduk dengan angkuh seperti raja di bangku dekat jendela, yang hanya dibalas dengan lirikan menyebalkan olehnya. Daiki langsung dikerumuni oleh 3 pemuda ketika Yuusuke menghampiri anak yang dia panggil dengan Tsukasa tadi.

"Selamat datang di Sekolah Pertanian Akebono, Daiki-_kun_. Namaku Inuyama Rin," anak pertama yang memperkenalkan diri dengan ramah. Dari wajahnya, dia terlihat bisa dipercaya.

"Aku Sarukawa Kazuma," anak kedua menyelonong, meraih tangan Daiki dan mengayun-ayunkannya. Saat dia tertawa matanya terlihat sipit.

"Kijinomura Haku, berteman denganmu sungguh merupakan harta yang tak ternilai bagiku," anak ketiga mengingatkan Daiki pada drama _Meichan no shitsuji _karena tingkahnya seperti seorang _Buttler _atau bahkan _Host_.

"Kaitou Daiki, mohon bimbingannya!" ucap Daiki sambil membungkuk.

"Haa... tak perlu sungkan. Mulai sekarang kita adalah teman," kata Rin seraya menepuk bahunya.

"Lalu dimana teman yang lain?," tanya Daiki ketika dia menyadari hanya ada 6 orang disitu.

"Wah, kau belum tahu ya. Hanya ada 8 siswa di kelas dua. Kita berenam dan 2 orang lagi," Kazuma menjelaskan.

"Apa?"

"Ya, tepatnya hanya ada total 21 siswa. Enam orang di kelas satu, tujuh orang ditambah kau jadi delapan di kelas dua, dan tujuh orang lagi di kelas tiga. Sementara guru pengajarnya ada lima, masing-masing satu untuk tiap kelas ditambah guru musik dan guru olahraga. Yang lainnya ada kepala sekolah, petugas pembagi makanan dan guru di ruang kesehatan." kata Haku tidak mau kalah.

"Aah..." Daiki manggut-manggut.

"Pasti di Tokyo, siswanya lebih banyak ya?" Kazuma memandang teman barunya dengan tatapan yang bisa dibaca. Jelas dia sangat ingin tahu.

"Ya, ada banyak siswa dan juga guru."

"Hoo~ Kau pasti melakukan hal buruk sehingga jauh-jauh pindah ke desa terpencil ini," sebuah suara dengan nada mencemooh keluar dari pemuda yang dari tadi duduk memandang jendela. Dia bangkit dan berjalan dengan angkuh ke arah Daiki. "Hei, Kaitou-_chan_, apa kau membunuh orang di Tokyo?" dia berbisik ditelinga Daiki yang langsung panas.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Daiki geram.

"Fu~n, _oresama ha oresama da!_ Yang Mulia Aku adalah Yang Mulia Aku. Kadoya Tsukasa-_sama_. _Toorisugari no Ousama da! Oboeteoke—_Raja yang cuma numpang lewat! Ingatlah baik-baik!"

"Wai... wai... Tsukasa-_kun_ mulai lagi," Yuusuke menengahi. Ia meraih tangan Tsukasa dan menariknya ke bangkunya di belakang. "Tsukasa-_kun_ hanya ingin berteman dengan Daiki. Tapi sepertinya dia malu mengatakannya."

Keheningan merasuk sejenak, Daiki memendang keluar jendela. Samar-samar seraut warna biru membentang jauh di depan matanya.

"Laut terlihat dari sini."

"_Un, sou da yo. Masaka, Daiki-kun, umi suki?_—Ya, begitulah. Jangan-jangan Daiki suka laut ya?" kata Rin.

"Iya, tapi laut di Tokyo kurang bagus jadi aku jarang ke sana."

"Kalau begitu akan kami tunjukkan laut yang terkeren yang belum pernah dilihat Daiki deh. Ya kan, Kazuma, Haku?"

"Tentu saja. Kita akan mengumpulkan kepiting, kerang dan rumput laut lalu dibakar. Pasti enak!" kata Kazuma memeragakan seperti sedang makan kepiting bakar.

"Kazuma hanya mementingkan perut. Yang paling menyenangkan dari laut adalah, ketika kita termenung melihat desiran ombak. Angin semilir membelai lembut. Lalu muncul seorang gadis cantik yang topinya terbawa angin. Aku mengambilnya, dan ketika kita saling bertatapan, tumbuhlah tunas-tunas cinta yang seputih pasir diantara kami," Haku tiba-tiba puitis.

"Makan tuh cinta," Kazuma cemberut.

Saat mereka sedang membicarakan laut dengan seru, pintu tiba-tiba tergeser. Seorang pemuda yang memakai yukata dengan corak _Nippon Ichi_ lengkap dengan kipas kertasnya menghambur masuk. Diikuti oleh pemuda lain yang lebih tinggi 10 cm darinya juga memakai yukata warna gelap bercorak _bloody rose_ dengan ekspresi wajah yang serius. Seketika saja dia ikut nimbrung bersama Daiki dan yang lain.

"Wah, semua sudah berkumpul. Kali ini mau kemana?"

"Chiaki-_sama_, kita tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main," kata pemuda kedua tadi dengan datar.

"Takeru... aku capek!!! Aku ingin main!" pemuda bernama Chiaki merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Sudah cukup," Takeru langsung mengangkat Chiaki. Karena tubuhnya kecil, ia bisa membopongnya dengan ringan keluar ruangan.

"Turunkan aku! Turunkan aku! Takeru!!!" Chiaki memberontak. "Shiro toloooong," suaranya ikut mengecil bersamaan dengan dirinya yang menjauh.

"Namaku Haku," kata Haku kesal. Kanji _Haku_ sama dengan kanji _Shiro_ yang berarti putih. Namun Chiaki lebih suka memanggil Haku dengan Shiro karena menurutnya terdengar manis.

"Apa-apaan tadi itu? Tiba-tiba muncul memakai yukata. Ini kan sekolah, bukan festival kembang api."

"Daiki tidak memperhatikan ya. Di sini kau bebas memakai pakaian apa saja. Tidak ada yang mengatur."

Ketika Rin mengatakan hal tersebut, Daiki benar-benar sadar bahwa hanya dialah satu-satung yang memakai _seragam normal_. Teman-temannya malah memakai setelan kaos dan celana pendek selutut seperti akan piknik ke pantai. Bahkan Kazuma memakai _geta. _Sedangkan Tsukasa memakai celana jeans berlubang dipadu dengan atasan kemeja katun warna pasta dan syal bermotif kotak-kotak yang melilit manja dilehernya.

"Lalu yang kecil tadi namanya Tani Chiaki. Dia merupakan keturunan langsung seorang samurai dari jaman _Sengoku_," kata Rin menjelaskan. Daiki hampir memekik karena tidak percaya. "Yang satunya, Shiba Takeru, pelayan Chiaki."

"Apa maksudmu pelayan?"

"Keluarga Shiba memang sejak turun-temurun melayani keluarga Tani. Jadi sekarangpun mereka tak terpisahkan. Namun, di sekolah ini juga ada sistem tuan dan abdi, yang di tentukan oleh kepala sekolah yang konon bisa melihat masa lalu ataupun masa depan ketika kita naik ke kelas dua. Seperti Yuusuke yang merupakan abdi bagi Tsukasa, siswa-siswa lain juga mempunyai hubungan yang seperti itu."

"Haa, sekolah aneh. Kepala sekolahnya juga. Aku tidak habis pikir. Untuk apa sistem tak berguna seperti itu. Lalu kalian?"

"Kami masih menunggu. Jadi bisa dibilang sekarang kami adalah _Ronin_. Di antara tuan-tuan di sekolah ini, ada jabatan tertinggi yang disebut..." Rin belum selesai menjelaskan ketika pintu geser terbuka kembali. Ada sesosok nenek bertubuh pendek masuk diikuti beberapa orang. Daiki hampir bersembunyi di bawah meja karena dia tahu itu adalah arwah berwujud nenek yang ditemuinya pagi tadi ketika Rin memekik, KEPALA SEKOLAH. Daiki terbengong bertanya-tanya bagaimana orang serenta itu bisa menjadi Kepala Sekolah. _Sungguh mengerikan_ pikirnya.

"_Tonosama_—dalam bahasa Inggris disebut _Lord_ yang berarti tuan besar atau bangsawan yang pada jaman dahulu digunakan untuk menyebut pemimpin sebuah klan—Tonosama tahun ini sudah datang. Dia sudah di sini," nenek itu berkata dalam suara yang serak. Anak-anak di situ hampir berteriak sedangkan Daiki tidak paham dengan apa yang nenek itu katakan. "Kaitou Daiki-_kun_, kau adalah _Tonosama_ tahun ini," Kepala sekolah mengakhiri pengumuman singkatnya, seraya keluar dengan tertatih-tatih diikuti orang-orang tadi meninggalkan sebuah tanda tanya besar di kepala Daiki.

Tiba-tiba ketiga anak itu, Rin, Kazuma dan Haku berlutut di bawahnya.

"Tonosama, mulai hari ini kami akan mengabdikan seluruh jiwa raga kami pada Anda," kata mereka serempak.

"Seperti yang saya katakan tadi, di antara tuan-tuan tadi ada jabatan tertinggi yang bergelar _Tonosama_, yang bertugas menjadi pelindung dan contoh bagi Sekolah Pertanian Akebono agar bisa menggapai bintang yang paling cemerlang di langit," Rin bangkit dan menggenggam tangan Daiki.

"Sungguh luar biasa!!! Perasaan ini, aku sudah lama menantikannya," Kazuma menimpali.

"Merupakan suatu kehormatan tak ternilai bisa menjadi abdi anda," Haku bergaya sok anggun.

"Tunggu dulu. Apa-apaan semua ini. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan."

"Daiki-_kun_, selamat ya. Kau memang luar biasa," Yuusuke pun tak mau ketinggalan.

"Hee~ jadi sudah berkumpul ya. _Inu_, _Saru_, _Kiji_—Anjing, Kera, burung Kuau—dan tentu saja _Momotaro_," kata Tsukasa beranjak dari bangkunya. _Ja_, kuharap perjalananmu ke _Onigashima_—pulau iblis—menyenangkan. Yuusuke jangan dekat-dekat mereka nanti kau ketularan bodoh," Yuusuke mengikutinya dan menghilang di balik pintu.

"Tak usah kau dengarkan Tsukasa. Dia memang dari dulu terobsesi pada jabatan _Tonosama_."

***

Beberapa hari kemudian dilalui Daiki dengan menyandang jabatan _Tonosama_ baginya tidaklah menyenangkan. Pandangan yang membuatnya geli berkali-kali menusuknya dari seantero sekolah. Awalnya ia sempat melabrak kantor kepala sekolah namun berakhir dengan kekalahan telak setelah Kepala Sekolah memberinya penjelasan panjang lebar mengenai silsilahnya di desa itu dan semua yang terjadi adalah kehendak para dewa dan leluhur. Dia juga sempat muak dengan _upacara_ pengukuhannya. Dia dipajang di tengah sekolah dengan memakai kostum aneh peninggalan jaman _Heian_, tertempel mantra-mantra dan jimat serta daun bambu kering. Tsukasa beberapa kali—dengan sengaja—lewat didepannya. Untuk mencemoohnya dengan mengatakan, seluruh orang-orangan sawah akan tunduk padamu, lalu menertawainya dengan nada yang menyebalkan. Sementara Yuusuke berkali-kali minta maaf atas kelakuannya pada Daiki. Rin, Kazuma dan Haku dengan bangga memamerkan bahwa mereka adalah abdi langsung dari _Tonosama_. Beberapa anak kelas satu, yang menurut Daiki mempunyai wajah seperti bayi tanpa dosa, memandanginya dan berkata, kau keren, membuat mukanya memerah. Salah satu yang paling tidak bisa ia lupakan adalah ketika seorang anak bernama Inoue Masahiro, menjabat tangannya dan berlari dengan wajah riang sambil berkata bahwa dia juga ingin menjadi _Tonosama_ saat ia naik kelas dua nanti.

Sementara hatinya jengkel, pelajaran yang dia terima di Sekolah Pertanian sungguh merupakan pelajaran yang sangat baru baginya. Kaki dan punggungnya sempat encok pada pelajaran menanam padi. Dia beberapa kali terjatuh di lumpur yang membuatnya menjadi sasaran empuk tawa Tsukasa yang meledak-ledak. Walaupun menurut Daiki, Tsukasa adalah tak lebih dari anak muda sombong, egois dan menyebalkan, kemampuannya dalam bercocok tanam bukanlah isapan jempol belaka. Haku mengaku bahwa Tsukasa-lah satu-satunya yang bisa menumbuhkan jamur di musim panas. Rin sangat memuji kemampuannya dalam pelajaran _aeroponik_, sedangkan Kazuma mengatakan pohon pisang yang ditanam Tsukasa berbuah dua tandan dalam satu pohon. Chiaki dan Takeru jarang sekali ikut pelajaran dikarenakan kesibukan mereka, dan menurut Yuusuke, dua orang itu pergi ke sekolah hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang.

Pada pelajaran musikpun tidak lebih baik. Mungkin Daiki bisa memainkan seluruh peralatan musik barat mulai dari piano, gitar, biola, saxophon, bahkan cello dengan mudah. Namun alat-alat tersebut tidak mereka mainkan di sekolah itu. Alih-alih yang mereka pelajari adalah alat musik tradisional seperti _shamisen_, _biwa_ dan _koto_. Beberapa kali senar pada _biwa_ yang ia mainkan putus. Dan membuatnya terkena ceramah panjang dari Asuka-_sensei_, guru musik mereka yang masih berusia kira-kira 30an tahun, yang dapat menciptakan ochestra tunggal dengan memainkan _shamisen_ dan _koto_ secara bersamaan. Dan lagi-lagi Tsukasa mendominasi. Jarinya terlihat bersatu dengan senar saat ia memainkan _koto_ dan menyeringai ketika Daiki ternganga dalam hipnotis lagu yang dimainkannya. Kali ini dia benar-benar menemukan lawan yang tangguh. Benar apa yang dikatakan orang bahwa diatas langit masih ada langit. Bukan hanya dalam otak, namun juga dalam fashion. Daiki tidak percaya bahwa dia asli warga situ apabila melihat baju yang ia kenakan tiap hari terlihat seperti anak muda yang lalu lalang di daerah Shibuya. Dan gaya rambutnya, benar-benar membuatnya jengkel. Daiki pernah mendengar bahwa Tsukasa bukanlah makhluk bumi, dan ia sepertinya akan menyetujui pendapat tersebut saking sebalnya.

Namun dilain pihak Tsukasa menemukan lawan sebanding saat pelajaran olahraga. Baik Daiki maupun Tsukasa memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata anak seusia mereka disitu. Dalam hal lari cepat, lompat jauh serta lompat rintangan mereka sama sekali tak terkalahkan, membuat anak lain tercengang.

Suatu hari saat matahari berada tepat di ubun-ubun, Daiki merasa bumi sedang berputar di kepalanya ketika dia mendengar cemooh khas yang membuat telinganya bergetar saat dia hendak mengantar persembahan untuk kuil yang terletak di dekat danau di samping hutan yang menjadi salah satu tugas seorang _Tonosama,_ yang belakangan dia sadar bahwa jabatan ini mirip seperti jabatan ketua OSIS di sekolah pada umumnya. Tsukasa menyandarkan diri pada batang pohon kesemek yang tumbuh di depan sebuah rumah kayu unik. Bangunannya berbeda dari kebanyakan bangunan di sana. Ini terlihat seperti bangunan kayu bergaya barat. Anak itu sedang mendinginkan badannya diantara semilir angin yang dihasilkan oleh kipas yang ia ayunkan.

"Wah... wah... _Tonosama _memang selalu sibuk ya. Di bawah sengatan matahari seperti ini masih lalu lalang membuat kepalaku semakin panas," Daiki mencoba tidak menghiraukan apa yang ia katakan dengan berjalan tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. "Hei, _Tonosama_ selain sombong ternyata juga belagu ya. Seharusnya kau menyuruh ketiga _budakmu_ itu untuk bekerja, bukan kau sendiri yang melakukan tugas tak berguna itu. Sungguh payah."

Daiki sudah tak bisa sabar lagi. Tangannya, ingin sekali ia layangkan ke wajah Tsukasa.

"KAU!!! Jaga mulutmu kalau bicara. _Tonosama_. Memuakkan! Kalau kau benar-benar menginginkannya ambil saja. Aku tidak butuh. Dan lagi, kau menyebut _temanku_ dengan sebutan, _budak_!!!" Daiki hampir tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya. "Bisakah kau lebih menghargai teman! Kau akan benar-benar merasakan bagaimana berharganya mereka ketika kau _kehilangan_. Ketika kau tidak akan pernah melihat mereka lagi tersenyum di depanmu. Kau akan..."

"Tidak butuh!" Tsukasa menjawab dengan enteng. "Kubilang aku tidak butuh. Teman, terdengar sangat manis tetapi penuh dengan kemunafikan. Kau harus berpura-pura manis di depan mereka supaya mereka tidak meninggalkanmu. Padahal dalam hatimu lebih baik mereka tidak ada. Lebih baik berjalan sendiri tanpa harus memikirkan kata-kata manis atau kata-kata yang tidak membuat mereka tersinggung karena takut ditinggalkan."

Emosi kedua orang itu hampir memuncak ketika pintu di belakang Tsukasa terbuka. Seorang gadis yang pernah membuat Daiki terpesona keluar dengan membawa nampan penuh irisan semangka.

"Tsukasa-_kun_ semangkanya sudah aku potong. Ayo makan! Eh, kau anak yang waktu itu kutabrak. Ah, aku minta maaf. Hei, Tsukasa, apa dia temanmu? Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita?" kata gadis itu. Senyumnya benar-benar sangat manis.

"Wah, ada Daiki ternyata. Ayo masuklah. Kita makan semangka bersama. Di luar panas kan?" Yuusuke tiba-tiba keluar dari balik gadis tersebut dan langsung menarik lengan Daiki.

Di dalam rumah tersebut terasa sangat damai. Foto-foto tua yang nostalgic, vas bunga tertata rapi, karpet usang yang membuat perasaan tenang, dan yang paling disukai Daiki adalah sebuah kamera tua yang dipajang di tengah ruangan dekat lemari buku. Yuusuke menyuruhnya duduk ketika Tsukasa uring-uringan dengan semangka ditangannya.

"Hoi, _Natsumikan_—arti harfiahnya adalah jeruk musim panas—kau memotong semangkanya terlalu tipis. Airnya jadi berkurang."

"Makan saja satu bulatan penuh jika kau ingin yang banyak airnya," jawab gadis tersebut jengkel. Ia membawakan Daiki segelas sirup jeruk dan duduk di depannya. Membuat Daiki membeku. "Hei, aku belum tahu siapa namamu. Namaku Hikari Natsumi."

_Jadi namanya Natsumi_ pikir Daiki setengah kegirangan. "Aku, Kaitou Daiki." "Jadi, Daiki-_kun_ ya. Mohon maaf jika Tsukasa selalu merepotkanmu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak merepotkan!" bantah Tsukasa yang sudah menghabiskan 2 potong semangka.

"_Anoo... _Kalau boleh tahu apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Daiki penasaran.

"Natsumi-_chan_ sudah seperti ibu Tsukasa," jawab Yuusuke tiba-tiba dari balik pintu. Dia keluar dan meletakkan tiga potong semangka di depan Daiki.

"Nggak begitu," Natsumi cemberut. "Tsukasa seperti _ET_—makhluk asing/makhluk ruang angkasa—yang tiba-tiba datang dan ikut menetap disini bersama aku dan kakekku."

"Dan juga aku," celoteh Yuusuke.

"Ah, dan juga Yuusuke­-_kun­_. Tsukasa, akan kubuatkan kau sirup ya," Natsumi menghilang ke pintu tempat Yuusuke muncul.

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti," kata Daiki mengambil sebuah semangka di hadapannya. Semangka tersebut terasa manis dan renyah. Persis seperti semangka yang ia makan saat mengunjungi rumah Ryouta setahun lalu. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas ketika Ryouta melemparkan biji-biji semangka dari mulutnya seperti peluru dan tertawa ketika salah satu biji yang ia luncurkan tertelan Daiki. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Yuusuke yang sedang mengoceh pada Tsukasa karena dia memakan semangka serta bijinya sekaligus dan berkata itu akan menyebabkan usus buntu. Daiki tahu betul Yuusuke bukan Ryouta. Mereka berdua—walau memiliki wajah yang identik, bahkan memiliki sifat yang berbeda. Ryouta seperti anak kecil sedangkan Yuusuke lebih dewasa dari kelihatannya. Melihat Tsukasa dikelilingi orang-orang yang terlihat sangat menyayanginya., membuat hatinya miris. Merasa bahwa sungguh tidak adil, Tuhan mengambil miliknya dan bahkan hanya menyisakan sedikit waktu baginya untuk lebih bernafas lagi, sementara Tsukasa yang jelas-jelas berkata tidak butuh teman, diberikan sebuah kehangatan yang bahkan dia lupa bagaimana rasanya.

Memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi membuat kepalanya pusing. Semakin lama makin berat. Pandangannya pun semakin kabur. Dadanya sesak. Tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai nyaris tanpa suara saat pandangannya tiba-tiba gelap sepenuhnya. Dia pingsan.

***

Daiki kecil berlarian dipadang rumput. Dia terjatuh saat kakinya terantuk batu dan menimbulkan luka lecet pada lututnya. Lalu mulai menangis.

"Daiki-_kun_, kau kenapa?

"Ryouta...," Daiki meraung sambil menunjukkan lukanya.

"Kau terluka. Sudah-sudah akan segera sembuh," Ryouta kecil mengelus kepala Daiki dengan lembut. "Lihat ya!" kemudian ia meniup luka pada kaki Daiki. "Sekarang sudah nggak sakit lagi kan?"

"Ah, benar. Ryouta-_kun_ _sugoi_. Seperti seorang ibu."

"He... he..." Ryouta nyengir.

"Nee, Ryouta-_kun_, kalau sudah besar, maukah kau _menikah_ denganku."

"Laki-laki dan laki-laki tidak bisa menikah."

"Hee... tapi aku ingin terus bersama Ryouta."

"Aku akan terus bersamamu."

"Janji?"

"Janji!"

"Kalau kau bohong?"

"Kalau aku bohong aku akan makan seribu batang jarum!"

Dua anak itu saling mengaitkan kelingking mereka sambil tertawa.

Sekejap pemandangan berubah. Daiki menjadi Daiki yang sekarang. Di depannya Ryouta berdiri dengan wajah yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya. Warna kulitnya pucat, seperti ketika terakhir kali ia melihatnya di upacara kematian. Segalanya menjadi dingin disitu. Daiki menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya.

"Ryouta..." Daiki mendesah. Pemuda yang berdiri di depannya tetap memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong tak terarah.

"Maaf... aku tidak bisa terus bersamamu."

Tubuh Ryouta makin lama makin menghilang. Segalanya perlahan menjadi putih. Daiki memanggil-manggil tetapi semakin dia keras berteriak, tidak ada suara yang keluar.

Daiki perlahan membuka matanya. Dia melihat berpasang mata penuh kecemasan tertuju kearahnya. Makin lebar dia membuka mata, makin jelas dia melihat wajah mereka. Salah satunya ada wajah yang sangat ia kenal. Kulitnya yang dulu bening, sekarang terlihat agak gelap karena terbakar matahari.

"_Oniisan_."

"Syukurlah kau sudah siuman," kata Akira lega. "Ternyata kau cuma demam. Hampir saja aku menelpon Kosaku dan menyuruh bawahanku mengirimkan heli saat Yuusuke-_kun_ memberitahuku bahwa kau pingsan."

"_Tonosama_, maafkan kami karena kami telah melalaikan tugas sebagai abdimu. Bahkan ketika Anda sedang menderita, kami tidak berada disisi Anda," Rin terlihat hampir menangis, dibelakangnya Kazuma dan Haku juga nampak tak kalah cemasnya.

"Tapi syukurlah, tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan lagi," Yuusuke mengambil handuk yang diletakkan di dahi Daiki dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

"Benar. Padahal tadi kami sudah sangat khawatir karena tiba-tiba saja Daiki pingsan," kata Natsumi menambahkan.

Daiki mencoba bangun namun dilarang oleh yang lainnya. Tsukasa dapat melihat ada noda kebiru-biruan yang sekilas terlihat seperti memar di punggung Daiki ketika kaos yang dipakainya tersibak saat ia mencoba bangun tadi. Tsukasa menyipitkan matanya. Dia bisa menebak ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di tubuh Daiki. Dan itu bukan disebabkan oleh demam.

***

Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu, Daiki merasakan sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya hidup tidak sesuai kehendaknya. Dia sering merasa mudah lelah, dadanya sesak serta kadang timbul noda kebiru-biruan pada kulitnya. Dia tahu hidupnya tidak akan lama. Tapi seperti yang pernah diingatnya ketika seseorang mengatakan bahwa manusia mempunyai _the power of will_ atau kekuatan niat, dimana tubuh akan mengikuti perintah otak. Contohnya saat menghadapi masalah dan mengatakan 'tidak bisa', tentu saja tubuhpun akan merespon dengan 'tidak bisa'. Namun kebalikannya juga berlaku, seperti ketika seseorang yang takut anjing dikejar-kejar oleh anjing , dia bisa melompati pagar yang tingginya hampir dua kali tubuhnya dengan mudah, padahal jika dalam kondisi biasa, dia mungkin tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Daiki percaya pada kekuatan niat, karena itu dia selalu memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk membaik.

Tiga temannya dua atau tiga kali mengajaknya ke pantai untuk memncing, berenang dan sekedar duduk di hamparam pasir putih. Haku membacakan puisi karangannya yang bercerita tentang kesedihan seekor burung Kuau, Daiki yakin itu sebenarnya adalah cerita dirinya. Rombongan mereka pernah sekali bertemu dengan rombongan Tsukasa yang juga akan berenang. Daiki ingat sekali saat Natsumi memakai _onepiece_ warna putih dan memakai topi dengan tepian lebar. Dia terlihat seperti boneka porselen dari Eropa yang pernah dilihatnya di Akihabara. Namun ketertarikannya pada Natsumi seakan memudar ketika gadis itu lebih perhatian pada Tsukasa yang padahal sama sekali tidak menghiraunya. Tsukasa berceloteh mengomentari semua hal yang dilihatnya, bahwa laut di tempat itu terlalu asin untuk kulitnya yang sensitif, Yuusuke yang bermain voli pantai bersama Rin, Kazuma dan Haku menurutnya sudah ketularan bodoh, lalu sambil menatap Daiki erat, dia berkata Daiki lebih cocok bermain air di bak plastik dari pada berenang di laut yang akan menelannya hidup-hidup. Tetapi aliran angin yang berhembus membuat suara Tsukasa nyaris tak terdengar. Mungkin laut tahu, di situ adalah tempat mencari kedamaian, bukan menciptakan pertengkaran.

Pagi itu, sama seperti pagi biasanya. Dia sedang berkeliling sekolah memasang pamflet mengenai perlindungan diri terhadap kebakaran ketika tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada cairan, darah, mengalir dari hidungnya. Cairan itu berbau amis sampai membuat kepalanya pusing. Daiki menyekanya dengan jari-jarinya. Tapi tidak berhenti dan merasa hidungnya perih sekali. Ia bersandar pada tembok dan terduduk pada kedua kakinya. Ingin sekali rasanya berdiri namun tubuhnya tak bisa di gerakkan ketika dadanya terasa nyeri. Daiki mencoba mengatur nafas seteratur yang ia bisa lakukan. Seseorang mendekatinya dan meraih tubuhnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang orang itu lakukan, namun dalam kepalanya terlintas pikiran bahwa dia tidak usah khawatir.

Daiki tidak ingat berapa lama dia tertidur. Angin yang mengalir lembut dari jendela berhembus melalui tengkuknya, terasa sangat tenang. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara anak-anak yang sedang bermain sepak bola dari halaman. Dia memandang sekeliling. Seseorang meletakkan telapak tangannya menyentuh dahi Daiki. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan mengalir dari tangan itu. Rasanya nyaman.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa," katanya.

Dari kedua matanya, Daiki melihat sosok yang begitu lembut. Parasnya sungguh cantik bahkan melebihi kecantikan Natsumi. Kulitnya putih dalam balutan kemeja katun tipis yang ia kenakan. Bibirnya berwarna merah muda segar. Ada pandangan tajam namun sangat mengena dari kedua bola matanya. Orang itu memiliki aura pangeran. Daiki sebisa mungkin menikmati setiap detik waktu yang ia lalui saat itu. Jarang sekali dia menemukan orang dengan aura langka seperti ini.

Namun kesenangannya langsung berantakan saat ia berfikir semoga tidak ada pengganggu, malah muncul tiga orang yang paling tidak ia harapkan kehadirannya saat itu. Rin, Kazuma, dan Haku berhamburan dengan tampang mereka yang membosankan. Mereka bersimpuh seperti seorang samurai lalu berlutut dalam-dalam.

"_Tonosama_, aah... kami pantas mati. Kedua kalinya Anda luput dari perhatian kami," kata Rin dengan nada bicara yang sudah membuat Daiki bosan.

"Kaku­-_sama_, terima kasih atas kemurahan hati Anda yang sudah menolong _Tonosama_ ketika kami yang bodoh ini lalai dalam menjalankan tugas," Haku menimpali.

Pemuda tadi tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat cantik, sekali lagi melebihi senyum Natsumi, yang pernah dilihat Daiki.

"Kalau begitu kuserahkan dia pada kalian ya. Jagalah baik-baik," dia sekali lagi mengelus dahi Daiki dan tersenyum kepadanya kemudian berlalu. Hati kecilnya seakan menjerit _jangan tinggalkan_ _aku_ ketika dia menghilang di balik pintu. Walau hanya beberapa menit Daiki mengakui bagaimana rasanya cinta yang terlarang. Namun ia tidak bisa melupakan sosok itu dari pikirannya yang seakan telah membuatnya terjerat oleh aura yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia dekati.

"_Tonosama_, Anda beruntung sekali. Seorang Kaku Kento-_sama_ menolong Anda secara langsung. Pasti rasanya seperti mimpi," kata Kazuma.

"Apakah dia begitu berpengaruh disini?"

"Aaah, Anda selalu tidak tahu ya. Kaku-_sama_ adalah orang yang menjabat sebagai _Tonosama_ tahun lalu. Dia merupakan idola sekolah, tidak bahkan idola seluruh Akebono. Baik pria, wanita maupun anak-anak menyukainya. Kepala Sekolah pernah berkata, dalam dirinya mengalir darah keluarga _Fujiwara_ yang sangat berpengaruh pada jaman _Heian_. Dia sangat sulit ditemui. Sama seperti Chiaki dan Takeru, Kaku-_sama_ lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu mempelajari kesenian dan sastra di rumahnya. Bisa berbicara dengannya saja sudah merupakan suatu keberuntungan yang langka, apalagi memegangnya."

"Iya benar, aku pernah dengar Ashikawa Souichi-_senpai_ pernah berjabat tangan dengannya dan dia mengaku setelah itu keberuntungan demi keberuntungan selalu menyertainya," kata Rin dengan semangat.

Mendengar itu, Daiki seakan menjadi seperti debu yang beterbangan di depan Kaku-_senpai_. Dia ada tetapi tidak terlihat. Begitu berat langkahnya untuk mendekati orang yang membuat semangat hidupnya muncul kembali tersebut. Daiki bangkit, menyibakkan selimut, memakai sepatu dan melangkah pergi. "Tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai, masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan. Ayo bergegas!" katanya melangkah keluar diikuti trio temannya. Daiki bertekad akan menjalankan tugas sebagai _Tonosama_ sebaik mungkin. Jabatan ini, jabatan yang sama dengan Kaku-_senpai_ tidak akan ia remehkan lagi.

***

Musim panas perlahan merayap pergi. Digantikan dengan hembusan angin segar musim gugur. Bukit terlihat berwarna merah kekuningan saat daun pohon-pohon momiji yang banyak tumbuh disitu berubah warna. Disemak-semak dapat dengan mudah ditemukan tujuh macam rumput musim gugur yang menyembul dari balik alang-alang. Suara burung _hitagi_ mendominasi suara alam di pagi hari sementara erikan _muzumushi_ membuat suasana sore makin ramai. Dimalam hari, kunang-kunang berpatroli tanpa henti-hentinya menampilkan formasi yang menawan. Namun bagi Daiki dan trionya ditambah duo Tsukasa-Yuusuke—walaupun Tsukasa dengan ogah-ogahan—tidak ada hal yang paling menyenangkan selain menumpuk daun-daun di depan kuil Murasaki tua yang dibangun di karang yang terlihat seperti sebuah pulau dipinggir danau yang dihubungkan oleh jembatan merah, dan membakar ubi disitu. Yuusuke membawa ubi yang ditanam Tsukasa dibelakang rumah mereka. Daiki berkelit itu hasil tanaman Tsukasa saat memakannya. Ubi tersebut terlalu enak, seakan ditanam oleh orang yang sangat mencintainya dan ia membalas cinta penanamnya dengan ubi yang tidak terbayang nikmatnya. Sementara Tsukasa, alih-alih cinta, Daiki yakin yang ada dalam otaknya hanyalah kebencian.

Suatu hari, seperti sebuah malapetaka besar, Daiki dan ketiga temannya harus pergi ke kantor Kepala Sekolah yang menurut gosip, lebih mirip rumah seorang dukun tua yang dipenuhi tulang-belulang, dan membuat para murid anti pergi kesana.

Daiki melangkahkan kakinya dengan enggan, begitu pula ketiga temannya. Kantor Kepala Sekolah terletak di bangunan yang berbeda. Mereka harus melewati petak-petak kembang kol, rumah kaca, dan bedeng-bedeng tempat menanam tumbuhan secara _aeroponik_. Di tengah kebun bunga _begonia_, terdapat sebuah bangunan unik yang mirip rumah dalam cerita dongeng yang didepannya ada plang bertuliskan 'kantor Kepala Sekolah'. Daiki terheran-heran, daripada di sebut rumah dukun, kantor Kepala Sekolah seperti rumah liliput ketika dia harus membungkukkan tubuhnya saat melewati pintunya. Dia terenyak ketika melihat sesosok tubuh mungil dalam balutan kimono warna pastel sedang duduk menikmati tehnya. Kepala sekolah yang dilihatnya sekarang tidak seperti yang biasa dia lihat menyerupai arwah, namun lebih mirip boneka.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang... ayo sini-sini," nada bicaranya juga lembut.

Daiki, Rin, Kazuma, dan Haku duduk mengitarinya ketika Kepala Sekolah menuangkan teh pada gelas keramik di depan mereka. Kazuma berkali-kali melihat sekeliling seakan mencari di segala sudut bahwa mungkin ia bisa menemukan tulang-belulang disitu. Sedangkan Haku berkali-kali memuji lukisan seorang wanita cantik yang mengenakan kimono bermotif bambu, dengan beberapa gambar capung di sekelilingnya.

"Itu aku saat masih muda," kata Kepala Sekolah. "Lalu aku akan memberi tahu kalian mengapa aku meminta kalian datang kesini."

Mereka bertiga melupakan segala pandangan menyelidik dan mulai terfokus pada ucapan Kepala Sekolah.

"Nee, _Tonosama_, ada sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan."

Daiki menelan ludah.

"Aku ingin kau mencari _harta karun_ yang disembunyikan Kepala Sekolah terdahulu. Sebab kalau tidak segera ditemukan, aku khawatir harta itu akan hilang di telan bumi selamanya."

Mendengar kata kunci _harta karun_, adrenalin Daiki seakan terpacu kencang. Otaknya yang seperti telah lama berkarat tiba-tiba saja bisa berputar dengan lancar seakan baru saja diberi pelumas. Semangat '45 berkobar-kobar. Dia refleks berdiri membuat meja di depannya hampir terjungkal.

"HARTA KARUN!!!! Dengan senang hati saya akan menemukannya," kata-kata Daiki melengking memenuhi ruangan. Rin bisa melihat ada bayangan api dari mata sang _Tonosama_ tersebut.

"Benarkah? _Yokatta_ _ne_," Kepala Sekolah tersenyum meneguk cangkir tehnya.

"Lalu dimana letak harta tersebut?" tanya Daiki tidak sabar.

"Hmm... tepatnya ada di tengah hutan di bukit belakang desa.

Namun mendengar nama tempat yang tidak pernah ingin dikunjunginya seumur hidup itu membuat kobaran api di mata Daiki perlahan-lahan redup. Ia bergidik, Daiki bersumpah bahwa bukit belakang desa nampak seperti senyuman setan dari kejauhan. Dan dia percaya seluruh setan dari penjuru Jepang berkumpul di situ. Kepala sekolah yang merasakan ketakutan dari sorot mata Daiki mendekatkan tempat duduknya pada anak muda yang duduk disebelahnya itu.

"Hei, kau tahu, harta yang tersimpan di bukit itu adalah peninggalan jaman _Edo_, dijamin isinya _emas asli_," Kepala Sekolah berkata setengah berbisik.

Sekali lagi mendengar kata _emas asli_, Daiki berkobar-kobar.

"BAIKLAH, WALAUPUN SETAN DARI SELURUH JEPANG BERKUMPUL, AKU PASTI AKAN MENDAPATKAN EMAS ITU!!!"

"Bagus... bagus... ini petanya dan berangkatlah besok pagi."

Daiki dengan semangat megambil peta tersebut dan melihatnya sambil manggut-manggut lalu menyeringai. Sikapnya membuat tiga temannya bertanya-tanya. Anak itu seperti kerasukan. Benar-benar pemuda yang gila harta. Dipancing sedikit saja, sudah membuat rasa takut hantunya hilang dalam sekejap.

Sore harinya sambil mengamati peta yang diberikan kepala sekolah tadi, Daiki malas-malasan di beranda belakang. Dia membalik-balik petanya. Walaupun harta dapat membuatnya bersemangat, namun perasaan takut yang bergejolak dalam hatinya juga tidak mau kalah. Berkali-kali dia mendesah. Akira membawakan sepiring _Taiyaki_—sejenis kue berbentuk ikan yang diisi pasta kacang merah—lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Jadi besok pagi kau berangkat?"

"Hemm..."

"Kenapa?"

"_Nanka... chotto kowai_—sedikit takut."

Akira tersenyum. Dia tahu betul adiknya itu paling takut dengan hantu dan semacamnya. Dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di bahu adiknya. Mendekapnya dengan lembut.

"Kakak akan membagi keberanian padamu, supaya kau tidak takut lagi," kata Akira. "Aku menjamin tidak ada hantu yang berani mendekat."

"Begitu ya?"

"Ya."

"Kakak..."

"Apa?"

"_Itsumo boku no soba ni ite kurete, arigatou_—Terima kasih karena selalu berada disisiku."

***

Matahari belum sepenuhnya muncul saat Daiki dan ketiga rekannya berkumpul di kuil Murasaki karena di situlah jalan masuk menuju ke hutan. Sesuatu yang tidak mereka duga muncul. Tsukasa dan Yuusuke yang sudah lengkap dengan peralatan kemping menyeruak dari balik semak-semak.

"Ah, teman-teman selamat pagi!!" sapa Yuusuke semangat.

"Hoo... ngapain kalian pagi-pagi disini? Mau menggantikan ayam jantan berkokok?" kata Tsukasa sinis.

"Ngapain juga kau dengan ranselmu itu? Habis kemah karena di usir dari rumah?" jawab Kazuma sebal.

"Hee~ aku tahu. _Momotaro_ dan ketiga anak buahnya. Anjing, kera dan burung kuau melakukan perjalanan ke pulau iblis ya."

"Kami mau cari harta karun, tentu saja," kata Haku ikut-ikutan sebal.

"Oh, menarik sekali kedengarannya. Yuusuke, karena hari ini kita punya banyak waktu luang, ikut main cari harta karun, yuk."

"Tentu saja. Dengan senang hati," Yuusuke membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan berbagai macam benda. Dan menyerahkannya pada masing-masing anak. Kompas untuk Rin, senter untuk Kazuma dan tali untuk Haku. Sementara kepada Daiki dia menyerahkan sebuah jimat.

"Kenapa kau memberiku jimat?"

"Ah, kenapa ya. Biar kau selamat, _mungkin_."

Tsukasa berjalan menyelonong menyibak-nyibakkan dedaunan yang menghalangi jalannya. Yuusuke berlari kecil di belakangnya dan diikuti Daiki dkk.

Di dalam hutan walaupun tidak seseram yang dibayangkan Daiki, tetapi tetap membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Pohon-pohon tumbuh seperti gigi yang berantakan. Namun ia bisa melihat kejauhan, ke desa Akebono yang indah. Persis seperti namanya, desa Akebono memang paling cantik saat fajar. Mereka meliuk melewati jalan setapak yang tertutup dedaunan tebal. Haku hampir pingsan saat dia melihat lintah yang jumlahnya puluhan menggeliat dengan menjijikkan. Makin dalam mereka berjalan, makin lebat pohon yang tumbuh disitu. Sinar matahari kesulitan menerobos dedaunan yang lebat. Makin dingin dan gelap ketika mereka harus membungkuk menghindari ranting-ranting belukar yang berduri. Jalan setapak juga semakin sempit, membuat mereka harus lebih waspada agar tidak terperosok di ngarai yang menganga.

Ketika terdengar suara monyet yang memekik, mereka sudah berkeliling hutan kira-kira hampir setengah hari. Peluh dan letih membuat otak tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Tsukasa berkali-kali menggerutu pada Daiki karena dia tidak bisa membaca peta dan menyalahkan Rin yang membuat kompas mereka dicuri monyet—Rin kegirangan saat melihat segerombolan monyet yang sedang sibuk mencari kutu di tubuh monyet lain, tidak sadar kompas yang ada di sakunya terjatuh. Karena benda itu mengkilap saat terkena sinar matahari, membuat salah satu monyet terbesar yang ada dengan lincah meraihnya dan melarikan diri di dahan-dahan pohon yang tinggi. Rin yang merasa sudah ceroboh memaksa Kazuma untuk memohon pada monyet itu agar mengembalikan kompasnya. Karena dia yakin Kazuma bisa berbicara bahasa monyet. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Kazuma sebal dan membanting senter yang ia bawa hingga baterei didalamnya melesat keluar.

Angin hutan menghembus dengan tidak ramah kearah mereka membuat Daiki menggigil. Suara burung aneh yang terdengar seperti suara setan di telinganya makin terdengar jelas seolah-olah sedang menertawai kebodohan mereka. Mereka tersesat. Bekal air dan biskuit yang dibawa Yuusuke hampir habis. Sementara sinar matahari pucat kian melemah. Hari akan semakin sore. Tsukasa mengeluarkan pematik api yang diujungya terdapat senter ukuran kecil ketika matahari sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya. Dengan itu setidaknya mereka akan bisa melihat sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam hutan. Rin, terlihat putus asa. Kazuma tidak berkata apapun dari tadi. Sedangkan Haku berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa lintah-lintah bisa keluar kapan saja dan menghisap darah mereka sampai kering. Yuusuke tidak berkomentar. Daiki paham tubuh mereka lelah dan pikiranpun letih.

"Jangan cemas. Kita akan segera keluar dari sini," katanya mencoba menghangatkan suasana. Dia merasa tertekan oleh perasaan bersalah. Karena hanya memikirkan harta dia membuat teman-temannya sampai menderita begini. Sedikit terlintas di kepalanya, bahwa keserakahan hanya membuat orang menderita.

Ia menengadah kelangit. Bintang-bintang mulai berkelip seperti permata. Namun kali ini ia tidak berkata andai bintang adalah permata, maka buatlah dirinya kaya. Namun jika bintang sesungguhnya memang permata, sekiranya tolonglah mereka. Tiba-tiba dia mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sering diucapkan Akira ketika mereka sering telentang di atas rumput di pinggiran sungai sambil mengamati bintang-bintang. Tapi apa itu? Dia memutar otak, berusaha mengingat. Kemudian seperti ada getaran yang merayap ke kepalanya, pandangan Daiki tertuju pada Tsukasa yang memainkan senternya di barisan terdepan. Kakinya melangkah tanpa sadar menyibak Haku dan Yuusuke yang ada di depannya sampai mereka terjungkal.

"AWAAAAS!!!!" Daiki menarik lengan Tsukasa dan melemparkannya ke belakang. Sedangkan tubuhnya sendiri melayang dengan ringan terjun bebas ke arah ngarai yang seharusnya membuat Tsukasa berada di posisi Daiki sekarang. Suara berisik terdengar ketika tubuhnya menghantam tanah, dan berguling-guling disitu. Beberapa kali kepala, dada, dan perutnya menghantam belukar. Sebuah pohon dengan batang yang cukup besar berhasil menahannya agar tidak terperosok lebih dalam lagi. Dia merintih. Teman-temannya yang berada di mulut ngarai berteriak-terika memanggil namanya.

"Kiji, mana talimu?" wajah Tsukasa tampak serius.

"Untuk apa? Kau mau turun kesana?" Haku gemetaran.

"Sudah berikan," Tsukasa merebut tali di tangan Haku dengan kasar, mengikatnya pada batang pohon terbesar yang ia temukan. Lalu mengikatkan ujungnya pada pinggangnya sendiri. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan ke dasar ngarai seperti seorang tentara dalam latihan mendarat dari pesawat menggunakan tali. Tsukasa melepaskan ikatannya dan bergegas menghampiri Daiki yang nyaris tidak bergerak.

"Kaitou, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Daiki menggeliat dan perlahan membuka matanya.

"_Ursa Minor_," katanya samar.

"Apa? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tsukasa mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Daiki.

"Ursa Minor."

Tsukasa menengadah ke langit, melihat sekumpulan bintang-bintang lalu dia tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti," Tsukasa bangkit dan berteriak. "YUUSUKE, IKUTILAH URSA MINOR DAN CARILAH BANTUAN KE DESA."

Yuusuke menangkap kata-kata Tsukasa. Kemudian melihat ke arah langit. Dia mengangguk.

"Kalian ikutilah aku, kita akan kembali ke desa," kata Yuusuke serius.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Pokoknya ikut saja!"

"Aku akan tetap disini," Rin meremas tangannya.

"Baiklah, perlu seseorang untuk tetap mengawasi mereka," Yuusuke melangkah hampir berlari diikuti Haku dan Kazuma. Bayangan mereka menghilang dibalik pohon-pohon yang tubuh serampangan.

"_Yuusuke, tanomu_—kuserahkan padamu," dari dasar ngarai Tsukasa memandang langit dengan lekat. Ia yakin Yuusuke bisa membaca Ursa Minor.

Ursa Minor adalah gugus bintang yang terdapat di utara. Bintang yang paling terang dinamakan _Polaris_ atau Bintang Kutub, letaknya sekitar 10 dari Kutub Utara. Navigator telah lama menyadari saat melihat Polaris mereka sedang menghadap ke utara. Bintang utama dari Ursa minor bentuknya seperti gayung kecil sementara itu bintang Beta dan Gamma Ursa Iminoris di mangkuk gayung terkenal sebagai penjaga kutub. Sehingga apabila mengikuti Ursa minor, Yuusuke bisa sampai ke desa Akebono yang terletak di utara bukit.

Daiki merintih. Tubuhnya di penuhi banyak memar dan luka. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal tidak teratur. Beberapa kali dia terbatuk cukup keras. Tsukasa menghampirinya, melepas jaket yang ia kenakan, mengangkat sedikit tubuh Daiki dan menyandarkannya pada dadanya lalu menyelimutkan jaket tersebut. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Daiki bergetar cukup keras. Suara aneh keluar dari kerongkongannya. Seperti suara dengkuran. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Sudah kuduga ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada tubuhmu." kata Tsukasa merengkuh Daiki semakin erat saat ia mulai menggigil.

Waktu berlalu tiga puluh menit... lima puluh menit... satu jam. Tsukasa berkali-kali harus menepuk pipi Daiki agar dia tetap sadar. Semenit kemudian Daiki tersedak dan terbatuk cukup keras dengan darah segar menghambur keluar dari mulutnya. Tsukasa menghapus noda darah dari mulut Daiki dengan tangannya. Dia melihat noda kebiru-biruan pada lehernya ketika secercah sinar rembulan menerobos dari balik dedaunan yang digoyangkan angin.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Kau buruk sekali sekarang."

Nafas Daiki mengi, terdengar seperti nafas seekor kucing. Dia menggeliat sebentar lalu tak bergerak lagi. Nafasnya terlalu lemah dan kian menghilang.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara aneh dari balik dedaunan di puncak pohon. Suara tersebut makin terdengar jelas disertai angin kencang yang berhembus tak beraturan. Rin memekik dari atas. Lampu helikopter yang terbang rendah, menyorot pada Daiki dan Tsukasa di dasar ngarai.

"Kaitou kumohon bertahanlah."

***

Daiki menemukan dirinya terbangun di sebuah tempat yang sangat tenang. Segalanya berwarna putih disitu. Dia merasa tubuhnya ringan. Lalu samar-samar dihadapannya dua orang yang berusia separuh baya muncul.

"Ayah... Ibu..." kata Daiki lemas.

Kedua orang itu tersenyum.

"Daiki-_kun_, _Okaeri_!"

Daiki menoleh kearah asal suara tersebut. Dia terbelalak ketika melihatnya.

"Ryouta.."

"Iya. Ini aku. Ryouta. Mulai sekarang kita bisa terus bersama-sama. Kita akan selalu bersenang-senang disini."

Daiki terdiam. Dia bingung akan keberadaannya saat itu. Ia yakin ini bukan mimpi. Ia yakin, dia telah _mati_.

"Hei, kenapa kau bengong?"

"Tidak mau... Aku tidak mau."

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak mengerti," Ryouta mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku tidak mau mati, setidaknya _tidak_ sekarang. Ryouta, maafkan aku."

Ryouta memandang Daiki lekat-lekat sebelum sebuah senyuman tergambar diwajahnya.

"Ya, aku mengerti."

***

Semua orang yang ada di situ tidak bisa berhenti menahan air mata mereka. Akira terisak memegang tangan adiknya yang telah membeku. Kosaku berdiri di sampingnya. Tsukasa melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Tubuh Daiki kaku. Tidak ada gerakan dada naik turun. Semakin dia mendekat, dia bisa melihat sekilas wajahnya sepucat marmer dan saat menyentuh pipinya, terasa sedingin pualam. Tsukasa tidak bisa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Pandangannya yang kosong terarah hanya pada Daiki. Lalu dengan lembut, air mata mengalir melalui pipinya dan menetes. Setelah mengerang sejenak, Tsukasa berhambur ke arah Daiki dan mulai meraung. Ekpresi luar biasa yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah ditunjukkan olehnya.

Dia mulai menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Daiki, menggoncangkannya sekeras yang ia bisa. Namun tubuh itu tetap terdiam. Dia tidak bernyawa dia hanyalah _mayat_. Seperti kerasukan Tsukasa memukul bagian mana dari tubuh Daiki yang bisa tergapai oleh tangannya sebelum bisa di cegah oleh Yuusuke. Dia tidak berhenti mengerang. Lalu memekik.

"KAITOU BODOH!!!! KAITOU IDIOT!!! KAU MAU MENYURUHKU _KEHILANGAN TEMAN_, YA!!!"

Tsukasa menendang-nendang udara seperti orang gila dan Yuusuke harus mendekapnya lebih erat agar dia tidak mengamuk ketika sesuatu terjadi. Daiki terbatuk lalu merintih. Sekonyong-konyong orang yang berada disitu terkejut. Bahkan Kazuma hampir kabur.

"Tsuka-sa bo-do-h... kau be-risik... me-mbu-atku tida-k bis-a mati de-ngan te-nang," kata Daiki terbata-bata yang membuat Tsukasa langsung membeku.

Kosaku secara refleks mengambil senter kecil dari sakunya. Dan mengarahkan cahanya ke mata Daiki untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi pupil matanya. Lalu tersenyum.

"Ah, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Semuanya lega. Rin berteriak kegirangan dan Kazuma menangis di pelukan Haku. Akira mendekap Daiki dan membuatnya terbatuk. Sementara Tsukasa tetap membeku.

***

Hari itu Tsukasa melangkah ringan menyeberangi jembatan merah menuju kuil Murasaki. Dia menyeringai licik seperti biasanya saat mendapati Daiki sedang duduk termenung memandang ke arah danau.

"Seperti biasanya, kau selalu bodoh ya. Apa kau mau memancing ikan yang bertelur emas dengan tampang memelasmu?"

Daiki mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tsukasa sambil menyunggingkan bibirnya. "Tidak perlu menjadi orang yang menyebalkan lagi."

Tsukasa tersenyum lalu menghampirinya. "Apa kau benar-benar hendak memancing ikan yang bertelur emas ya."

"Tapi aku lebih tertarik pada emas yang sesungguhnya."

"Hei, kudengar kakakmu mengamuk di sekolah saat kau belum pulang ketika matahari terbenam pada hari perburuan harta itu. Dia bahkan mengirimkan helikopter segera setelah Yuusuke sampai ke desa. Benar-benar seorang _brother complex_."

"Memang seperti itu lah dia. Aah, tapi aku tetap sebal karena tidak menemukan harta sama sekali," Daiki menghela nafas panjang.

"Bukan _sama sekali_. Aku menemukannya kok."

"Heh, benarkah? Kau curang. Sementara aku terbaring di rumah sakit, kau mencuri hartaku. Tidaak!!! Ngomong-ngomong apa hartanya?

"Harta yang ku peroleh adalah _kau_. Aku bisa mengerti. Yang disebut teman, adalah ketika dia akan semakin mendekapmu bahkan ketika kau mengatakan hal yang terburuk padanya. Dan kau melakukannya, Kaitou. Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan aku."

Angin semilir menggelitik bulu kuduk. Daun-daun momiji berguguran. Salah satunya jatuh ke danau dan menimbulkan riak yang makin lama makin menghilang.

"Hei Kaitou, aku telah menanam beberapa biji bunga _peony_ di dekat kuil itu. Musim semi tahun depan kurasa sudah bermekaran. Lalu aku juga menebarkan biji bunga matahari yang bisa kau lihat kecantikannya di musim panas," Tsukasa mengoceh tanpa henti sambil menunjuk-nunjuk. Dia tak mempedulikan Daiki yang termenung, mendengar atau tidak apa yang ia katakan. "Kemudian aku juga akan menanam ubi yang bisa kita bakar saat musim gugur. Tapi tentu saja masih lama. Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku menganggap hanya tumbuhan sebagai sahabat yang bisa dipercayai. Manusia mengerikan. Yang paling buruk adalah hati mereka—" Tsukasa tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya saat Daiki mengecup bibirnya. Kata-kata buruk yang hendak ia keluarkan seakan terbendung oleh kecupan itu. Rasa aneh membuat perasaan menjadi aneh. Bibir Daiki terasa hambar, lebih hambar daripada cairan klorofil.

"Tsukasa berisik. Aku lelah sekali. Tubuhku serasa tidak bertenaga. Boleh aku pinjam bahumu?"

Tsukasa tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat Daiki meletakkan kepala di bahunya. Dia cemas jika Daiki mendengar detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan. Namun Tsukasa tidak perlu cemas. Daiki sudah tertidur. Dia tertidur untuk selamanya. Air mata mengalir dari mata Daiki yang terpejam. Seakan mengucapkan kata _arigatou_, _sayounara, _dan_ gomennasai _dengan lembut. Terima kasih untuk Tsukasa yang telah membuka hatinya dengan menerima Daiki sebagai seorang sahabat. Selamat tinggal karena dia harus meninggalkannya bahkan bahkan sebelum bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik sesuai harapannya. Dan maaf karena tidak bisa menemani Tsukasa melihat bunga _peony_-nya yang bermekaran di musim semi nanti, melihat kecantikan bunga matahari dimusim panas, maupun makan ubi bakar di musim gugur tahun depan.

Sebuah benda putih melayang turun dari langit. Tsukasa menengadahkan tangannya ketika benda tersebut melayang dihadapannya. Benda itu dingin, lalu sekejap berubah menjadi air di telapak tangannya yang hangat.

"Hei, _Daiki_... buatlah lebih banyak salju dari langit ya."

※※※

44


End file.
